I, Me, My Love Potion Eggs!
by katskee
Summary: Hermione accidentally ate a love potion egg and when she woke up the first man she would see would be the subject of her affection… forever! What will Ron do? RWxHGxDM love triangle! [COMPLETE]
1. Professor Flitwick's Biggest Mess

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

=========================================================

**SUMMARY: **Hermione accidentally ate a love potion egg and when she woke up the first man she would see would be the subject of her affection… forever! What will Ron do? RWxHGxDM love triangle!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the Harry Potter version of a Ranma 1/2 episode when Akane swallowed a Love Potion. Ranma fans already know what happened... But there are some changes of course. I only got the idea there. And this fic has nothing to do with the anime "I, Me, My Strawberry Eggs". I just find the title quite amusing and used it here. I'm still wondering what's the connection with that anime's plot and it's ridiculous title [well, when did strawberries get eggs?]

**DISCLAIMER**: I own Harry Potter and Ranma ½. I own Harry Potter and Ranma ½. I own Harry Potter and Ranma ½. [*loud crash followed and blood spilled all over. Rowling and Takahashi are holding daggers*] Ok, I lied, I lied!!!!!!!!! [*cried loudly and knelt in front of Rowling and Takahashi*] Sorry, Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!   
  


===========================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter I: Professor Flitwick's Biggest Mess**

          "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b_ wrong..." Hermione couldn't believe it. She was exactly saying what Ron jokingly told her to say to Professor Flitwick when they were in first year.

          "Dear you don't have to worry, I assure you, you'll still get the top marks," said Professor Flitwick with a wink.

          Hermione was so worried about her exams. As always. She felt dizzy (maybe a side effect of too much studying) while taking her written test in Charms and didn't have much confidence with the answers she wrote down. She told Harry and Ron about this but they told her not to worry.

          "Your test result would still be far better than ours," Ron said.

          "You will still be the top student I tell you," Harry added.

          But they didn't convince her so she went to the staff room for a sure answer. She sighed in relief when Professor Flitwick hinted that she would still get the top marks.

          "Why are you so worried anyway, Ms. Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

          "Well Professor, I got dizzy while taking your exam so..."

          "Too much studying, isn't it? Oh, by the way," Professor Flitwick exclaimed,  "you don't mind helping me with these chocolate eggs, do you? C'mon dear you can share it with your friends, Minerva will kill me if it gets rotten!"

          Unable to refuse Professor Flitwick's offer, Hermione left the staff room with her pockets full of chocolate eggs. _'Ron would be delighted'_ she thought. When she reached the Gryffindor tower and entered the common room she spotted her two best friends playing Wizard chess, with Ginny watching. It was useless really, she thought again, to play chess with Ron. Harry's pieces were cursing him because they were losing badly.

          "Hi, Hermione," greeted Ginny.

          "Hi," she replied and took the seat beside Ginny.

          "So how's your exam, quite disappointed you have a sole mistake?" grunted Ron without taking his eyes off his chessmen.

          "Shut up Ron, and don't start another row, I'm tired," Hermione said lazily, "by the way, Professor Flitwick gave me some chocolates, thought I'd share it with everyone but I think I'll change my mind," she gave Ron a threatening look.

          "You'd better not!" Ron said, grinning, maybe because he knew Hermione was only joking or because Harry's move allowed him to checkmate the opposing king. Harry turned to Hermione, not wanting to witness his king being smashed horribly by Ron's queen.

          "I don't know Flitwick hands chocolates to top students."

          "Not really Harry, he just got loads and felt he can't eat them all. Just a luck I'm the one he found to share it with."

          Hermione put out the packs of chocolates out of her pockets and spread them all over the table. They ate them silently.

          "Odd shape, this is," Hermione remarked as she examined the chocolate in her hand. It was as large as a real chicken egg.

          "It's still egg-shaped, only unusually large," Ginny commented.

          "A real chocolate egg," Harry chuckled.

          "But the texture is quite strange, and the color is p-"

          "Hermione just eat it! As if Flitwick would poison his best student!"

          Hermione gave Ron one sharp look and bit a small part of the chocolate. As she swallowed it her mind went blank and her stomach flipped. Her vision was blurred and the sound from her surrounding faded. The last thing she heard was Ginny's voice calling her.

          "Hermione! Hermione!"

          And she lost her consciousness, her head landed on the table causing some chocolate eggs to fall on the floor. Harry, Ron and Ginny scanned their bushy-haired friend worriedly.

          "Hey, Hermione, wake up!" Ron shook her.

          "That chocolate, it's not poisonous, isn't it..." Harry said nervously.

          "Of course not! Why would Flitwick poison her?"

          "Then what happened?" 

          "Search me."

          Ron carried Hermione's unconscious body to the nearest sofa. "Perhaps she's stressed. Remember she told us she's dizzy while taking the Charms exam."

          "But why the sudden break down? She's perfectly well minutes ago!"

          "Then let's ask Professor Flitwick about this chocolate," said Harry.

          "I'm coming. Ginny, watch her while we're away." Ginny nodded. Ron grabbed the bitten chocolate and followed Harry out of the common room.

          When they reached the staff room, Snape's furious face welcomed them. "Potter, what's your racket this time."

          "We're looking for Professor Flitwick," Harry tried to reply politely because crossing Snape in a foul mood would surely put him into trouble. Snape gave him a piercing look as if waiting for him to do something so he could take points from him. Harry and Ron hurriedly approached Flitwick's table.

          "Oh Potter, Weasley, what do you need?"

          "Professor, we came here to ask about this chocolate," Ron answered with panic and gave the chocolate to Flitwick, "Hermione took a bite and all of a sudden she was unconscious."

          Professor Flitwick eyed the chocolate intensely and mumbled something that sounded like "Oh, Merlin!" He looked at Snape who surprisingly turned to look back as if Professor Flitwick just called him. Harry and Ron gave Flitwick puzzled looks.

          "Er, Severus, I think I found what you're looking for..."

          Snape walked into their direction, his face more furious than before.

          "It's my mistake, my mistake," Flitwick snapped because Snape was already giving Harry and Ron accusing looks, "I gave Ms. Granger some of these chocolates a while ago, just don't tell that to Minerva please, and I didn't notice that this thing was mixed in."

          "So Granger bit it," Snape said. He looked at Harry and Ron and Flitwick, "then I suppose I'll get this back, put it out of anyone's reach," and he strode off. 

          "My apologies, Severus," Professor Flitwick called at his back. Snape didn't even look.

          Harry and Ron were sweating. Not that the room was hot, but the fact that that chocolate was from Snape made them tensed. 

          "Professor, Hermione would be okay, right?" Ron asked worriedly.

          "Yeah, she'll be in perfect health in a few minutes time."

          "But what is THAT chocolate?!" Harry demanded.

          Professor Flitwick smiled guiltily. "That chocolate, is a love egg."

          "Love egg?!"

          "Er, how should I explain this… Well, it's actually a different form of love potion but has the same effect, and even stronger if done perfectly. Er, the person who ate the love egg will lose her consciousness and when she wakes up she will fall in love with the first person she sees. And the effect will last forever."

          Harry and Ron stood rooted on their spot. Was this some kind of a joke? Maybe Professor Flitwick was just pulling their leg. 

          "Are you kidding?!"

          "No I'm not Weasley."

          Ron blushed when he realized that he was talking to a teacher.

          "There should be an antidote of course, or a countercurse" Harry said hopingly.

          "I haven't heard of anything though."

          "Insane...this is..."

          Ron ran out of the staff room in a rush. Harry followed, unsure what his redhead friend might be up to. They entered the Gryffindor common and found Hermione still lying on the sofa.

          "Bring her to her room now, before she wakes up. We can't risk it."

          "Risk what Ron?"

          "Just do it! And lock her up. Don't worry, you'll come back to her after I explained everything."

          Ginny gave Ron a perplexed look but did what she was told. She pointed her wand on Hermione's inert body and mumbled _Locomotor Corpus_. Harry and Ron sat at the sofa Hermione just vacated. They were both thinking hard. Minutes after Ginny went back.

          "Now what's with that chocolate?"

          Harry and Ron filled her with everything Professor Flitwick had told them. Ginny looked at them, bewildered.

          "You're joking!"

          "No, we're not!" Ron spat angrily.

          "What should we do? We can't lock her up there for a lifetime!"

          They all fell silent. There was no antidote ever invented. And they couldn't lock up Hermione in her room forever just to prevent her from seeing a guy. They tried searching for answers at the back of their minds, but there was none.  Finally, Ginny stood up.

          "I'm going to tell her this first, maybe she had read something that'll help herself." She climbed to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron just sighed. After what seemed like an hour of deep thought Ron stood up.

          "Hey Ron what do you think you're doing?" But Ron ignored Harry and climbed the girl's staircase. She met Ginny along the way.

          "Ron, where are you going?"

          "Hermione."

          "What?!"

          "Just leave it to me."

========================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please…Review!


	2. Fatal Attraction

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Woohoooo!!!!!!!! [*jumps like a maniac, grinning from ear to ear*] Oh my…… I can't believe this, I actually got SEVEN REVIEWS!!!! Yeah, yeah, SEVEN REVIEWS!!! I know it's crazy but this is a record for me! I didn't expect ANYONE to read this story! Oh, you just don't know how delighted I am! 

My sincerest thanks to the following: airhead14 (my first reviewer!), calliandra (tnx for the corrections, I'm not really good in English and I admit I don't double-check my fics coz I'm always in hurry), CountessKathleen (thank you so much!!!!), RussellGrl15 (thank you, thank you!!!), Line-from-Denmark (thanks a lot!), Pyro Andrea (this story is not related to IMMSE, I just like the crazy title ^o^), and Dark Queen of Roses (Ranma is among my favorite animes, but not my most favorite coz I'm a die hard Yu Yu Hakusho fan -- since I was 9! And yeah, WE'RE OBSESSED!)

Just like what calliandra said, I really need to go over my fics but I'm very busy. So to improve my services I decided to have a beta. If someone is interested to volunteer please e-mail me here: hiei_no_neko@yahoo.com Tnx in advance!

**DISCLAIMER**: "I own Harry Potter and Ranma ½." 

-squidward

Mentally Retarded

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter II: Fatal Attraction**

          Ron stood outside Hermione's room, battling himself if he would go inside or not. Hermione would not lock herself up just for a stupid love potion egg. She'd rather fall in love with any guy than leave her homeworks unattended. But the thought of Hermione falling for other guys pained Ron. And he knew the reason why…

          _What if she fell for someone she didn't even know? What if she falls for a great prat, like Malfoy?_ The thought made him want to puke. _And worse, what if she fell for someone that will not like her back?_ Ron couldn't endure seeing Hermione heartbroken just because of that stupid egg. "She'd better have me then." He raised his knuckles to knock but a part of him stopped him. 

_          I don't want her to love me just because of a potion._

          He stood there for a moment and stared at the door blankly. Then after a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat.

          "Hermione, are you awake?" Ron heard a soft grumbling inside the room.

          "Ron?"

          "Don't open the door, I'll talk to you from here," he snapped when he heard her footsteps coming. "So, did Ginny explain everything?"

          "Yeah."

          "So, I suppose you don't want to hide there forever."

          "There's no antidote right?"

          "Yeah, but we will not deprive you your right to live normally."

          "Thanks."

          "Who's the person you like?"

          "What?"

          "I said, who's the person you like, you fancy."

          "Ron don't pester me with such questions now!"

          "But it's the only way! Tell me who is it, and then he'll be the first guy you'll see. You don't have to worry about the potion, you like him anyway so it will be okay."

          "Ron..."

          There was a long pause. Ron's heart was beating faster. '_It's the only way_,' he thought again. If she would see the person she liked then it wouldn't matter, not a new feeling for her anyway because she already liked that guy. It was the only fair solution.

          His mind was racing. _Who could it be?_ Hermione was quite secretive, especially when it came to her love life. She hadn't confided to him or to Harry about a guy she liked. She even tried to hide her little crush on Professor Lockhart and of course, her relationship with Krum. 

          _Could it be Krum then?_ But he was in Bulgaria! It would take him days to arrive in London! _But maybe he could already apparate,_ Ron thought. So Hermione would fall madly in love with Krum in just a few minutes. Ron's knees soften. He couldn't stand the idea. _Hermione and Krum?_ But he was too old for her! Ron wished that Hermione really didn't have a romantic feeling for him, just like what she always said. 

          _Then, who could it be?_

          Again, thoughts flooded in Ron's brain. Perhaps someone along their age line. Perhaps a very great wizard. Someone like…

          Harry.

          Not a far-fetched idea. Everyone likes Harry. Girls would be queuing up just to be with him. Hermione might not be an ordinary girl, but she was still a girl.

          '_Then I don't have to go all the way to Bulgaria to drag her guy, I'll just have to walk few steps down,_' Ron thought and he forced a weak smile.

          Ron couldn't tell, but he felt like seeing Hermione with Harry was more painful than seeing her with Krum. Harry was his bestfriend. Their bestfriend. The idea was unbearable. 'Maybe I'll stay out of their way, quit being their bestfriend. I just can't stand the sight,' Ron thought painfully.

          "Hey, Hermione!" There was no answer.

          "Are you alright there?" Ron heard a soft yes from the room. She was thinking very hard. She had to. It would concern a lifetime consequence. Ron stayed silent. He wanted to give her enough time. 

          '_But if it does take too long I'll just go inside and make her look at me,_" Ron thought playfully. Honestly, he really wanted to that. But he had to respect her decision. And he wanted her to love him because she really does. Ron blushed. Somehow, he was really hoping that Hermione would like him.

          '_You're getting insane,_' Ron told himself, blushing even more. '_This is Hermione we're talking about. She's my bestfriend! And I treat her as a sister._'

          _Yeah, a sister. Then why get so jealous when she's with other guys?_

          'I just don't trust them! I'm doing it to protect her!'

          _Yeah right._

          Then Ron heard a rumbling noise from the room. "Hermione, what happened?"

          "Oh, nothing. It's just Crookshanks."

          "I see. Umm, Hermione, have you, have you finally decided?" Ron's voice was trembling. His heartbeat was going faster. 

          "It's really hard, you see…" Hermione mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

          "I know, but you have to. You don't want to stay there forever right?"

          "Of course. But, umm, you see, I'm, er, too young, and everything," her ears were turning crimson too.

          Ron chuckled. He bet that Hermione was only thinking that falling for someone would just disturb her in her studies.

          "Ron what are you laughing at?"

          "Nothing," he lied, "So…"

          "So…"

          "Is there anyone in your mind?"

          "Er, y-yeah"

          '_She already has someone in her mind. She already has someone in her mind. She already has someone in her mind._' Ron was getting more nervous than ever. He caught himself unprepared for the coming revelation. This was getting ridiculous. Half of him wanted to hear it and half of him wanted to shut it.

          Then he heard another rumbling from the room. But this time, he heard Hermione gasped. Ron panicked. "Hey, Hermione, what's going on?!" There was no answer. Ron knocked harder. "Hermione!" He wanted to open the door. But that meant risking her affection. Ron knocked harder, but still, there was no answer. He could only hear Crookshanks' grunts.

          "I'm getting impatient with this!" Ron opened the door. His heart was throbbing faster, but he wanted to see what happened to Hermione.

          "Hermione, what happened?" She was sitting on the floor, staring outside the window. Ron shook her, and she turned to look at him. Ron's face turned red. _'Now what? I waited there for so long and now it ended up her falling for me. Not that I mind it, of course, I mean, well, I'm her bestfriend, and, but-'_

          "Ron…" Hermione gazed at him. Ron could feel the heat radiating from his face.

          "Hermione, I'm s-sorry, see, I-I just w-wanted t-to check if you're, if you're okay. I-I really don't, I m-mean, y'know, er-" Hermione just continued to gazed at him, which made Ron more uncomfortable.

          "Ron…" Hermione said - Ron noted but he immediately erased the idea - in a seductive manner.

          "Y-yes…" he replied sheepishly. She would tell me she love me any moment now. Ron blushed more.

          "Ron… I-" Ron just stared at her. He wondered whether he could blush even more.

          "Ron… I think, I think I like-" Ron gulped. He didn't know what to do. This was the first time a girl was going to confess to him. What would he tell her?  

          "Ron, I think I like Draco." Color escaped Ron's face. His eyes widened.

          "WHAT?!?"

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	3. Love Thy Enemy

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've updated!!! Thanks guys, your reviews keep me going! I really appreciate it: Scary Person (I love to criticize too, my favorite hobby, LOLZ!!! Less trashy writers??? I bet you're a pretty good writer too! I'll read your fics when I finished my schoolworks), BuckNC (you don't like Draco??? Oh well…*sobs*), isnani (Ron is so cute when he's jealous, isn't he?^^), Daintress (thank you very much! I'll read yours soon), British-BrownEyed-Beauty (these are my favorite ships too! And you've read it right, she saw Draco), Dark Queen of Roses (you don't like Dragon Ball??? Now my best friend would be sad…), RussellGrl15 (I really love reviews! They are my fuel!), and oh my gosh (nyaknyak, this is a really weird story…^.~)

Guys I promise to read your fics soon, maybe after next week, coz I have lots of works to do! I'm actually writing this fic during our class.^^ There are 6 short stories, 10 informal essays, 3 formal essays, 10 poems, and the entire Book of Sirach waiting to be analyzed. So please forgive me if I can't read your fics now. And I have to update my other fic…arrggghhh!!!!!!!

This chapter answers your questions. Hope you enjoy it!   

**DISCLAIMER**: I own Harry Potter and Ranma ½!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! [*squidward was hit by thousands of lightnings…*] 

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter III: Love Thy Enemy**

          "Calm down, mate."

          "It's an accident! Don't act like you've been cheated!"

          "You two don't understand!"

          "Huh! I think we understand it better than you do!" Ginny was already raising her voice. She and Harry had been trying to pacify Ron who went down fuming with anger. 

          "What's the matter?" Dean asked Ginny. Both she and Harry sighed. The memory was so fresh that it seemed that they were watching it at that same moment.

**_*~*~twenty minutes before~*~*_**

          "WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. He almost fainted with what Hermione said, "DRACO MALFOY?! THAT GIT-"

          "Ron! Speak no evil against him! He didn't do anything against you!"

          "Didn't do anything against me?!? Have you gone nuts Hermione?! Do I have to tell you EVERYTHING he did against us? Huh, it will take tomorrow mind you!"

          "Well, who knows! Maybe, er, maybe he really didn't want to do it. Maybe he was forced! There's always kindness in everyone's hearts!"

          "The is problem is he didn't have a heart!" Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Don't tell me you've been hiding a photo of that ferret! How else could you defend him that madly!" 

          "What's wrong with you two? You're disturbing the whole castle!" Ginny marched inside Hermione's room, a mixture of worry and anger in her face. She looked from Ron to Hermione and started to grin like a maniac. "Now, so Ron, I mean, so you two, you two are already-"

          "First, there's nothing wrong with me. But everything is wrong with Hermione now! Second, it's not me, it's that scum ferret!"

          "Would you stop insulting him!" Hermione yelled.

          "See what I'm talking about? She's defending that Malfoy like crazy!" Ron roared. He was eyeing Hermione with contempt and Hermione was glaring at him too.

          "But- but this is impossible! How else could she see him! Unless, unless-" Ginny ran to the window and scanned the grounds. Ron and Hermione were still exchanging dagger looks when Ginny gasped. "Oh no… of course, that is possible…"

          "What are you mumbling about?" Ron spat irritably.

          "Hermione, did you see him in the window?" Ginny asked excitedly, ignoring Ron. Hermione nodded.

          "In the window?! But how? He can't be flying around-"

          "Yeah, he did fly! The Slytherins are having Quidditch practice today. I guess Malfoy is just flying a bit when Hermione saw him because they're only starting now," Ginny explained, trying to hide the panic in her voice. "You saw him on his broomstick, right?" she turned to Hermione.

          "Yeah," Hermione replied dreamily.

           Ron gaped at Hermione, trying to believe that she and Ginny were just making up this story. Ginny, on the other hand, was torn between worry and excitement.

          "You two are mad!" Ron sighed, "I'm going down, I can't take this! Ginny, if you have any sense you might want to bring her to the hospital wing, though I doubt it that Madam Pomfrey would have something for mental illness."

          "I'm not crazy! You're the one who's mental Ron! How dare you talk to me like that!" bellowed Hermione. 

          "If I'm mental what do you call yourself then?!" Ron barked, his eyes darting sharply at her.

          "Oh common Ron, give her a break! Hermione," Ginny said, "you need some rest. I remember you getting dizzy when you took your Charms exam. Lie down for a moment." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Ginny glared at him, "Don't start Ron!" she muttered threateningly.

          "Thanks, Ginny. I think I really need to," then she turned to Ron, "you may leave now, I want peace and quiet."

          "I'm going down with him," Ginny snapped and she dragged Ron down before he could argue back.    

          They went down to the common room and saw Harry, who was sitting worriedly on a couch. "What happened?" he asked and looked at Ron's furious face.

          "You wouldn't believe it Harry," Ginny started and she relayed to him what happened in the girl's dormitory. Ron was cursing blatantly, though only he could hear.

          "MALFOY!?!" Harry couldn't believe what he heard.  

          "And she's actually defending that bloke! If you heard what she's saying you might want to strangle her back to her senses!" Ron scowled.

          But Harry, who had more sense than Ron at the moment, just sighed in disbelief and disregarded the idea of strangling Hermione. He knew well enough that she was only acting like she was because of that love egg. 'Really, nothing good comes from Snape,' he concluded. He and Ginny spent the rest of their time appeasing Ron.

**_*~*~flashback ends~*~*_**

          "Nothing," Harry replied. Dean looked at Ron curiously.

          "Who made him mad this time?" Dean asked, not really taking what Harry said.

          "He just had another row with Hermione," Lavender said, "we heard them bickering when we went to our dormitory."

          "We decided to go back here," Parvati added, "we don't want to meddle with their affair," then she winked at Lavender and they broke to silent giggles. Dean smirked furtively and left Harry to play Gobstones with Seamus.

          "Maybe there's still something we can do about it," Ginny said when Dean, Lavender and Parvati were out of earshot. 

          "There's no antidote remember," whispered Harry.

          "Well, we could ask Professor Flitwick again. Maybe he can at least minimize the effect," said Ginny hopingly though even she didn't really believe her words. Ron was still cursing under his breath and his eyes were glowering. Harry looked at him for a while and turned to Ginny, "Let's just leave it for tomorrow, shall we?"

          "Yeah, I think you're right. By the way Ron," her brother looked at her reluctantly, "what were you doing there before Hermione saw Malfoy?" At this question Ron regained his consciousness and his face acquired deep shades of red. Harry was waiting for his answer because he had been wondering too, though Ginny seemed to read what was going on inside her brother's head. Ron remained silent.

          "I think I know what happened," Ginny grinned.

          "What?" Harry asked, confused, "what have you been doing up there Ron, anyway?" Ron didn't answer.

          "You stayed there for quite a time, I expected Hermione to see you first," Harry continued.

          "I didn't go inside her room!" Ron finally answered. 

          "What did you do then, wait outside?" Ginny asked with amusement in her voice. Ron nodded.

          "What are you waiting there for?" Harry asked, completely clueless on what happened. Ron turned redder.

          "I wanted to rest, we have to ask Flitwick tomorrow. I'm going ahead Harry," he scampered, avoiding Harry's eyes.

          "What was that?" Harry asked as he watched Ron climbing up the staircase. Ginny looked amused at Harry's density.

          "I think you also need rest," Ginny giggled. Harry just watched her, dumbfounded. 

  ****

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	4. Sneaking Opportunities

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've finally updated!!!!!! Woohoooo!!! Sorry if it took a long time, quite busy… I also managed to update my other fic *sigh*. Anyways, I'm very glad 'coz school is over and it's summertime!!!!!! I'm looking for summer jobs to earn some bucks and I think I can update more often now. 

Thanks again to those who reviewed the previous chap: Line-from-Denmark (oh, thanks for reviewing again!), RussellGrl15 (I'll read your stories too!), CountessKathleen (thanks for reviewing again, and for the corrections^^), Marauder Angel (oh, thanks a million!), Dark Queen of Roses (I'm quite thankful for the love potion though coz I managed to make a story^^… I really love you gurl!) and airhead14 (thanks again, and I'm starting to love you too!^^)

**DISCLAIMER**: I own a pen. I own a paper. I own books. I own a DVD. But, what the heck, WHY IS IT THAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER?!?! JK Rowling does though….*sobs*

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter IV: Sneaking Opportunities**

          Harry and Ron waited for Hermione in the common room before going down to breakfast. Ron was still in a bad mood because of last night's events. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes but there was still no sign of Hermione. They saw Ginny coming down and asked her where Hermione was.

          "Oh, she went ahead. Lavender said she woke up early. She's already on the Great Hall."

          "I see, Ron we should go down now, I'm starvi-, hey Ron!" Ron suddenly looked alert. Harry and Ginny looked at him.

          "What happened to you Ron?" Ginny asked.

          "Don't you see? She's trying to meet that git without us knowing! C'mon, we should get there before she does anything stupid!" He hurried out of the portrait hole and ran to the Great Hall. Harry didn't understand what Ron was saying but he followed. Ginny caught up with them.

"Ron you're overreacting! She just wanted an early breakfa-" but she stopped when she caught sight of something weird. They all came into a halt – their expressions stunned.

          Ginny turned to her brother and Harry to check if they were also seeing what she was seeing. The two were also staring at the scene – Hermione was talking to Malfoy meekly. Her hair was braided and she was shyly staring at her shoes while talking sweetly to Malfoy who, on the other hand, was studying her. He looked confounded.

          Hermione and Malfoy were starting to draw attention and students buzzed at their neighbors about Hermione's weird behavior. Ron, however, seemed to come to his senses and dragged Hermione unceremoniously out of Malfoy's sight. Harry and Ginny ran to Ron and helped him in pulling Hermione to the Gryffindor table. It was hard work to make Hermione sit with them. She was looking at them furiously as if they just did something incredulous. 

          "What do you think you're doing?!" she cried when Ron forced her to sit between him and Harry.

          "We're going to ask you the same thing!" Ron snarled, "what do you think you're doing with that prat?!"

          "Would you stop insulting him Ron!?" Hermione shrieked.  

          "Quit it!" Harry yelled. Hermione and Ron fell silent. "Hermione you don't realize what you're doing. It's better if you'll stop coming to Malfoy," Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry stopped her. "Listen, Malfoy is our enemy. He will harm you, I'm sure!"

          Hermione ignored him and turned to her porridge instead. Ginny watched her worriedly. Ron ate angrily while Harry watched Malfoy from his seat. He was talking to his Slytherin friends and casting occasional glances at their table. He was sure that they were talking about Hermione.

          "You must see Professor Flitwick quickly," Ginny told Ron, "we can't leave her like this." 

          "What are you telling him anyway?" Ron asked Hermione who was taken aback by his sudden interrogation.

          "None of your business," she scowled.

          "Don't tell me you planned to ambush him!" Ron accused and Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

          "I didn't ambush him, I just wanted to talk to him! And you came pulling me out before I could tell him anything!"

          "Why? Disappointed you weren't able to ask him to go out with you?!" Ron roared. Hermione turned redder and fell silent – it seemed like Ron hit the spot. Harry and Ginny watched Hermione, understanding that that was what she wanted to tell Malfoy. Ron, who just realized what happened, stared at Hermione, his mouth hanging open.

          "Y-you, you are no-, y-you…"

          "Yes, I was about to ask him that. So what?!" Hermione said quickly, her ears turning pink and her eyes not meeting Ron's.

          "SO WHAT?!?" Ron bellowed and everybody was starting to watch them, "YOU'RE REALLY GETTING CRAZY ARE YOU!?"

          "I don't know why you're acting like that Ron but I will not let you insult me - nor him," she glanced at the Slytherin table and glared at Ron before leaving the Great Hall. Ron glowered at her retreating figure and left too. Harry followed suit.          

          "Be easy on her, Ron," Harry said, "it's tiring to hear you two bickering all the time! It's not her fault that she's acting like that!"  

          "Can you believe it!?" Ron shouted, ignoring what Harry said, "She's actually asking Malfoy out! Good thing we were there, or else she made a fool of herself in front of that bloke!"

          "I know that that's a close one. We should talk to Professor Flitwick now." He and Ron waited for Professor Flitwick outside the Great Hall. Their wait didn't last long because Professor Flitwick was already walking to their direction. 

          "Professor, do you have a minute?" asked Harry. Flitwick seemed to know what was their business and joined them.

          "What is it Mr. Potter?"

          "Sir, it's about that egg," Harry started, "can you do anything about it?"

          "I told you there's no antidote."

          "But Sir, there's got to be!" Ron demanded. "We can't leave Hermione like that forever!"

          Flitwick smiled at Ron. Harry got the impression that their professor was not taking them seriously. Of course, he didn't really care about the effect because it was not really lethal. Hermione was in perfect health, though Harry believed that falling for Malfoy was more dangerous than any other disease. They would squeeze Professor Flitwick for information if they have to – literally or figuratively.

          "Boys, you don't have to worry. Ms. Granger only ate a small part of it. Very small indeed. And you have to take the entire egg to get the desired effect. So it means that the effect on Ms. Granger will wear off soon."

          "Meaning she'll soon come back to herself?" Ron asked, his eyes shining.

          "Absolutely," Professor Flitwick assured.

          "But how long will it take?" asked Harry.

          "I don't know myself. You have to calculate the amount she took and relate it to the time. You should ask Professor Snape since he got the uneaten part," Professor Flitwick explained. Harry didn't like the idea of asking Snape for information.

          "Could you at least, er, give us an estimation?"

          "Well, I suppose it could last for weeks, even months. But it'll certainly not last for a year," Flitwick said, "I was about to explain it to you yesterday but you two dashed out of the room," and he waved goodbye to the boys and went to his lesson.

          "Now that's lucky," Harry sighed.

          "Yeah, at least it's not forever," Ron nodded. He and Harry went down to the dungeons for their double Potions. "All we have to do is stop Hermione in every way we can."

          "I think it will be hard though," Harry whispered worriedly. Harry stood rooted on his spot. Ron wondered what made Harry stop but what he saw made his eyes grew wide.Harry Hermione was marching to Malfoy's direction, holding a pink envelope sealed with a heart sticker. She was blushing as she approached the Slytherin's line.

"Hermione!" Ron ran and stopped her just in time. "And what are you going to do this time?!" he hissed. 

"Hermione we're supposed to be with the Gryffindors, not with the Slytherins. Have you forgotten?" Harry murmured.

"Of course I don't!" Hermione barked. "I just wanted to give him… something…" she turned pink again and avoided her bestfriends' eyes. Ron shook his head incredulously. Harry took a deep breath before he started. "Hermione, that can wait, can't it. And please, don't do anything without us around!"

"Oh yeah, so I can do nothing! You're always dragging me out!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione aren't you listening to anything we're saying?!" Ron hissed angrily. "Malfoy is our enemy! You don't know how stupid you're acting now! He's dangerous, he will not take you seriously, get it!?"

Before Hermione could argue back Snape came out and commanded them to come in. He looked at Harry's direction and gave him the vicious glare he only saved for him. Harry tried to look innocent because he had a sneaking suspicion that Snape wanted to take points from him – even if he didn't do anything. He told Ron and Hermione to shut up and they came in and headed for their usual seats at the back.

"Settle down, settle down," said Snape as the Slytherins started filling in. "Today you are going to make a Discernment Potion. The ingredients-" the list of the ingredients appeared on the blackboard, "and the procedure," the steps appeared on the blackboard too.

"You'll have to do it by pairs. No, no" Snape smiled maliciously at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were already pairing themselves, "we must separate the 'Dream Teams'" Snape's smile grew wider and Malfoy sniggered loudly, "I'll assign the pairings. You will test the potion you made at your partner. Those who don't have the brain to do it properly will receive detention," he glanced at Neville who trembled slightly. "Potter, you'll be with Goyle. Weasley will be with Crabbe. And you Granger with Malfoy. Finnigan on with Bulstrode-" Snape ranted the pairings and the students started to move. Harry and Ron, however, didn't move. They looked at Hermione worriedly who was gazing at Malfoy's direction dreamily. Snape saw them and started twitching his lips.

"What's holding you now, you three," Snape said, "start getting a move or I'll take points from you for being lazy brat-"

"Professor, if you please," Ron stood up, "could I swap partners with Hermione?" Snape raised his brows and Hermione glared at him.

"Weasley I am the teacher here and I don't grant stupid requests. Now, MOVE!" 

"Granger I will not move there. You should be the one moving here," Malfoy sneered. Hermione blushed whilst Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy. Hemione walked into Malfoy's table shyly with her lips smiling slightly. Malfoy, however, didn't notice her strange behavior.

"Trust Snape to mess things up," Harry hissed to Ron before moving to Crabbe's and Goyle's tables, which happen to be near at Malfoy's and Hermione's.            

          "You don't mind getting the ingredients, do you, Granger?" Malfoy growled. But to his surprise, Hermione nodded and beamed at him. He watched her ran to the ingredients cupboard with confusion on his face. Hermione came back in a minute.

          "Here," Hermione said with a voice not hers. Malfoy looked at her suspiciously, thinking that Hermione was just pulling his leg.

          "You're unnaturally shy now, you know," Malfoy remarked bitterly and Hermione's ears turned red.

          "R-really?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "D-don't mind it. We should start doing the potion. I will do yours too… if you like," and with that her whole face turned crimson. Malfoy raised his brows, not really believing any of Hermione's words.

          "Do you know what's this potion's for?" Malfoy asked.

          "Yeah. It is used to distinguish the real emotion of the drinker. It's like the Truth serum, but it's the emotions that you will get, not facts," she responded in a tone like she was answering a teacher's question.

          "Right. And I think we should do this faster. I wanted to know what's the reason to your weird behavior," Malfoy murmured threateningly.

          "D-did I do anything wrong?" Hermione asked innocently.

          "We'll answer that question later, Mudblood. I'm not really sure what you and Potter are playing at," he snapped, "Talking to me at the Great Hall this morning… and I saw you approaching me before we came in. I smell something fishy about it y'know. But you'll tell me everything later," Malfoy glared at Hermione and started working.

          "By the way," Malfoy looked up, Hermione listened to him attentively, "your hair doesn't suit you; you look like a slug."  

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!         


	5. Surprising Revelations

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you lot for reviewing!!! I think I'll update again on Easter… A million tnx to the following: BuckNC (I can't say when the cure will come but I hope you'll still read the next chapters), lainie xox (It's ok that u didn't review the previous chaps. I'm glad that u like this story ^^), RussellGrl15 (I can't tell if Draco would like her back, let's just wait…^^), kittykatkatherine (R/H or Dr/H, I hope u'll still like this story, just stand by. I think Draco is hot, well, at least Tom Felton is.^^), magic_sparkle_1 (so you think Hermione will still like Draco even if the effect wears off… well, let's see…), airhead14 (oh, I'm so touched by your review! Enjoy your vacation!) and DarkQueenofRoses (tnx a lot! Don't worry everything will be fine in the end…^.~). 

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter… it's Ron Weasley that I own^^ (now don't look at me like that… ;p)

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter V: Surprising Revelations**

          Hermione's eyes started to water. _'Your hair doesn't suit you; you look like a slug.'_ Malfoy's voice kept ringing in her ears. She could feel drops of tears cascading down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them, in case Ron and Harry caught sight of her and gloated that they were really right from the start. But as she watched Draco cutting his roots a small smile played on her lips. 

'How can such a handsome face throw an insult at me? He just can't. What he said is not an insult… it's a, er, a constructive criticism. Yeah, that's it. A constructive criticism. He said that this hairstyle doesn't suit me so it's got to be true. Of course, it is Draco Malfoy who said it. It's got to be true.'

"If you don't stop staring at me, I'll melt," Draco snapped. Hermione blushed and turned back to her work. 

"OUCH!" Ron yelped. He absentmindedly cut his finger. The cut was not too deep though. He was too busy watching Draco and Hermione to notice what he was doing. _'And what did that scum ferret told her to make her blush like that!'_ Ron thought angrily. He pressed his finger hard in his handkerchief to stop it from bleeding and Crabbe sniggered as he watched him.

"You'll be testing your potions on your partner after twenty minutes. It should be purple by now," said Snape. Ron's potion was blood red but found that his was better than Crabbe's mud brown and Neville's slimy green. He gulped hard after realizing that he would be taking Crabbe's potion. It would be like drinking a wet soil. 

On the other hand Hermione and Draco were doing okay. Both had purple potions though Draco's was slightly blue. When there were only three minutes remaining Snape told them to start arranging their tools.

"And don't forget to put your sample potions on my table for markings. You can now give your potion to your partner for testing."   

          "Take this first," Draco told Hermione, "let's see what you and Potter and that weasel are playing this time."

          "What do you mean?"

          "Ask me no questions now. Just drink it." Hermione nodded obediently. She drank a quarter of Malfoy's potion and stared blankly at the space after. Draco smiled mischievously.

          "Now, that's nice. Okay Mudblood, what are you going to tell me at breakfast before Weasley dragged you to your table?" 

          Hermione turned to him and looked at him with her expressionless eyes, "I was about to ask you to go out with me," she replied in a monotonous voice.

          "WHAT?!?" Draco roared.

          "I said I was about to ask you to go out with me," Hermione repeated in the same lifeless tone. Draco stared at her for a moment in disbelief. 

The room suddenly sounded like a marketplace. Here and there nervous screams and high-pitched laughters were heard. The students near Neville's table panicked because Pansy Parkinson fell on her desk and looked like she was having a seizure after taking Neville's potion. Seamus was laughing madly after taking Millicent's. Snape told their partners to bring them to the hospital wing. His eyes narrowed maliciously as he watched Neville and Millicent assist Seamus and Pansy out. They were pretty sure that Snape would give them detention. 

Draco watched the scenes with the expression like Hermione's. He was not really absorbing what was happening around him. He turned back to Hermione and shook his head before asking another question. "And why did you want to go out with me?" 

          "Because I like you," Hermione replied. Draco almost fell from his chair when he heard this. Was there something wrong with his potion? Hermione was too straightforward; he was taken aback. 

          "Are you sure you drank my potion Mudblood?" Draco asked and tried to sound as rude as always though his muffled voice betrayed him. Hermione nodded blankly. He stared at her as though she was an extraterrestrial – shocking but interesting. Draco quickly expunged the idea that Hermione was interesting. He grabbed Hermione's cauldron without consent and put some in a glass.

          "Here, take this too," he pushed the glass to Hermione, "there must be a mistake in my potion." Hermione took the glass and emptied it. Her face was still expressionless and the remaining light in her eyes was gone. 

          "Okay, I think yours is more effective," said Draco excitedly. He looked at her scathingly and bombarded her again with questions. "Again, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier at breakfast?"

          "I was about to ask you to go out with me," Hermione repeated. Draco shook his head impatiently, taking it as an insult that he let Hermione make fool of him (if she was really fooling him).

          "GRANGER DRINK THE POTION, WILL YOU!" he snarled. Ron and Harry heard this and thought that Malfoy was bullying Hermione. Ron was still coughing dryly after drinking Crabbe's potion while Harry was having a nosebleed. Yet they still ran to their table and faced Malfoy.

          "Malfoy stop picking on he-" but before Harry could continue Snape already caught them and marched to their direction.

          "What's this Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" Harry only glared at Malfoy.

          "They're disturbing us, Professor," Malfoy muttered.

          "But he's bullying her!" Ron shouted.

          "I'm just asking Granger to drink the potion," said Malfoy.

          "Weasley I told the class to test their potion at their partners. That's twenty points from Gryffindor for being such a nuisance. And I will make it fifty if you two don't go back to your respective tables!" Harry and Ron left Hermione grudgingly and Malfoy smirked at them. 

          When Snape went away from their table Malfoy turned to Hermione again who was still staring blankly at the space. "Granger, don't expect me to take a bite of your stupid game," he hissed threateningly, "what are you and your stupid friends playing at?!"

          "I'm not fooling around. I'm telling the truth," Hermione replied flatly. Malfoy studied her for a moment, assessing her if she was only acting or it was the real thing. He stared at her eyes and noticed that it was lifeless. _'That's one of the effect of the potion,'_ he thought, _'is she really telling the truth?'_

          "Okay, and why is it that you wanted to go out with me?" But before Hermione could answer Snape's voice was already dominating the room.

          "It's almost time," he flicked his wand and Hermione's face looked normal again, "put your sample potions on my desk before leaving. I already lifted the effect on the drinkers so you should start moving now!"

          "What happened?" asked Hermione.

          _'There's no use asking her now, darn!'_ Draco thought. "Don't worry, you're still our old Mudblood, Granger." 

          "Hermione!" Ron called. He and Harry hurried to her. "Are you okay?"

          "Yeah, I'm fine."

          "You can take her away now, Weasel. She's a big filth in my sight," Malfoy sneered.

          "Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

          "Hermione, let's go," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they stalked out of the room. 

          "Ron wait!" Hermione exclaimed. She pushed Ron's hand away and called Malfoy. "Bye Draco! Thanks for today!" then she beamed at him.

          Everyone in the room, including Snape, watched Hermione with great incredulity. They cleared their ears and tried to search for even a tiny bit of sarcasm in Hermione's words, but they found none. Malfoy raised his brows at her and he could feel his face going hot as he noticed that some eyes were watching him too.

          Harry was thinking hard for a cover up but all the ideas escaped him. Ron was starting to burst in anger, which alarmed Harry too. Ron couldn't fly off the handle with Snape around.

          "Hermione, let's go!" Ron screeched and dragged her out of the room.

          "Ron you're hurting me! Let go!" Hermione squealed. Ron let go of her hand harshly when they were far from everyone. "What's your problem?" Hermione growled.

          Ron's face was as red as his hair so Harry took the matter in his hand to stop them from bickering again. "Hermione, could you at least stop yourself from talking to Malfoy?! You didn't know what rubbish you did there at the dungeon!"

          "Rubbish?! I just said goodbye at him! When did it become illegal?" 

          "How many times do I have to tell you? Malfoy is your enemy. Our enemy!" Harry restrained, "Hermione, your feelings for him are not natural. We already told you that it's because of the love potion egg, didn't we? Professor Flitwick told us that the effect would wear off after weeks. So please, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

          "My feelings for him are not - are not genuine?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

          "Hermione," Ron broke into a calmer voice, "if you just avoid him then you don't have to feel that funny thing. We'll help you. We'll get her out of your sight until you're okay. Just cooperate with us," Ron watched Hermione's sad face and his chest contracted, "let's hurry to Transfiguration, McGonagall will be furious if we're late." 

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	6. Lucky Strike

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Nyay-nyay, I'm agitated! Happy Easter everyone!!!!! I've updated just as promised. And thanks a lot for reviewing! Your reviews made me giddy-giddy! My sincerest thanks to the following: magic_sparkle_1 (you think it will be Dr/H? let's just wait and see...), airhead14 (oh thanks again! i also hope that it will have a happy ending), RussellGrl (whether you meant good or exciting it doesn't matter to me, coz I'm glad u liked it), PottyforPotter (thanks for saying that this story is brilliant becoz I always thought it's crazy^^. i know i'm having problems with tenses, i'll edit them if i have time), CountessKathleen (nice suggestion, i'm also thinking about it. tnx 4 reviewing!), and Dark_Queen_of_Roses (tnx 4 reviewing! i'll try to update on Wednesday).

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, it's hard but since it's Easter I guess I should give it a try. *takes a deep breath* I'll wholeheartedly admit that I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, or any of its characters for that matter. *sniffs* I'm just a common human being who adores JK Rowling's magnificent works. *wails* (… and what did ever happen to admitting it wholeheartedly? -.-)

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter VI: Lucky Strike**

          After a stressing Transfiguration class the Gryffindors headed to the Great Hall to eat their lunch. They did a complicated Vanishing Spell and only Hermione, unsurprisingly, managed to make her kitten disappear completely. Harry thought that he still did a fair job though, because his headless and tailless kitten was absolutely far better than Ron's whisker-free one. Professor McGonagall was not pleased at all so he gave Ron an extra assignment (a two-feet long essay about the factors to be considered in vanishing vertebrates and the steps in performing it. Discuss also its differences from vanishing invertabrates).

          "Two-feet long! How am I supposed to do that when I didn't even make its paws vanish!" Ron cried in exasperation.

          "If you just paid attention and concentrated on what you were doing then you could have done it properly," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

          "We're not as intelligent as you Hermione. Don't expect everyone to be as witty as you are!" Ron retorted. The three sat on their usual seats on the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were still bickering while Harry chose to remain quiet and let them get over each other's throats. They were old enough to realize that they were acting like spoiled brats anyway, he thought.

          They only stopped fighting when Ron decided that he would rather concentrate on his steak than pursue their argument. Hermione found it useless to throw snide remarks when Ron was savoring his dinner. Harry chuckled at his bestfriends' childish behaviors. 

          "Vaf sho wanneee?" Ron broke with his mouth full of steak when he spotted Harry's grin.

          "Come again?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look and decided to just continue eating than scold Ron that he should not talk when his mouth is full.

          Ron swallowed hard before answering Harry, "I said, what's so funny? I saw you grinning."

          Harry's smile broadened, "Nothing," and he turned back to his food. Ron did the same. After they finished their lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to greenhouse three for their Herbology. 

          To Ron's delight, everything seemed to be going well. Hermione was acting more natural without Malfoy around. He smiled when he thought that she didn't even noticed Malfoy during lunch. _'Maybe I should engage her more in silly arguments,'_ he thought. But they couldn't let their guard down. Only when they were at Gryffindor tower, safe from Malfoy's sight, that he could assure that Hermione was safe.

          After Herbology they went back to the castle for their never-cheerful History of Magic class and rallied after to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was lecturing Harry and Ron for sleeping in class.

          "What if I won't lend you my notes? Let's see if you can survive on the exams!" Hermione threatened.

          "Oh com'n, we know you're not going to do that!" Harry grinned. Hermione shot him a cynical look.

          "Huh! Maybe I'll do sometime! Just to give you a lesson!" Hermione snapped.

          "You know what Hermione? You're the only one capable of staying awake during Binns' class. If I didn't know any better I might say he puts a Sleeping Spell in the air so we can have a nice nap while he's lecturing."  

~~~~~~~

          Malfoy was poking his food blandly. His mind was flying. And if it ever landed he wanted it to be on the Gryffindor table and spy on whatever Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about. 

          _What's with Granger anyway? She's acting oddly since breakfast. Asking me to go out with her and telling me she likes me, huh, as if I'm biting that! I'm pretty sure they're up to something. Probably to terrorize me. Fat chance. They'll be dead meat before they could accomplish that!_

          He looked up to the Gryffindor table and saw that the trio was talking animatedly. _She's acting normal when she's with her stinking friends. Is Potter setting her as a bait? Bad choice, as if I'd go for her! Yeah she can be pretty after a makeover but the fact that she's a Mudblood remains. I bet Potter knows that. _

          But what about that potion? I think she really drank it, acting can't make your eyes go blank. But she's pretty witty so she probably casted a spell on it when I'm not looking. But then she looked more normal when Professor Snape flicked his wand. She can't be that good in timing, but well, who knows.

          "Hi, Draco. I'm back," it was Pansy. "You didn't visit me in the hospital wing but I guess you're quite busy. It's really horrible - I thought I'm going to die! That Longbottom is not making potion, it's poison that he's doing!" Draco forced a smirk as he watched Pansy sit with them. He was slightly pissed to be disturbed by her annoyingly dull complaints. Realizing that he couldn't do anything to make Pansy shut up he just drifted his mind back to his trail of thoughts.

          _And I can't forgive her for that 'saying-goodbye' incident. She made a fool of me in front of the class, including Professor Snape! Maybe Potter told her to do it. He's angry because Professor took points from him and Weasley. I'll get back on them and they're going to regret it! That's for sure! And I'm going to find out their nasty little secret. In every way I can.  _        

          "Draco, are you alright," Pansy interrupted. She looked worried.

          "Ye-yeah. I am? Did I miss something?" he said.

          "I'm telling you about Finnigan running like a maniac in the hospital wing. He looked like a mad dog, hopping on the beds. Madam Pomfrey even got a bruise while stopping him. Millicent really blew up her potion. It will be really hard to judge whom between her and Longbottom is bette- hey, where are you going?" she called when Draco rose from his seat.

          "I'm full, and quite tried," he lied. He glanced at his sidekicks – Crabbe and Goyle – who were gluttonously ravaging their foods and decided to leave them. "I'll go ahead. See you in the common room."

          Draco left the Slytherin table and longed for a comfortable seat in the common room. He couldn't think well with Pansy ranting non-stop beside him. And the absence of Crabbe and Goyle would make it better, for he didn't want to share his thoughts with someone as stupid as them. He stole a last look at the Gryffindor table and saw that his nemeses were still enjoying their dinner. He scowled at the sight of them and walked out of the hall. 

~~~~~

          A great treat awaited Draco on his way to the dungeons. If that wasn't luck then he didn't know what to call it. All the questions bugging him were finally answered. Thanks for what they call accidents. Or coincidence. Or whatever they call it. But for Draco, it was absolutely a stroke of luck.

          As he went out of the Great Hall, his mind still clouded with thoughts, he heard voices which made him stop. It was Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick talking to each other. Draco had thought that he'd just greet them and continue walking but he caught bits of their conversation that told him that he should stop and eavesdrop for a while.

          "That's good," Flitwick sighed in relief. "I hope Ms. Granger will be okay soon."

          "She's in perfect health I believe," said Snape.

          "No, no, I'm not talking about her physical condition," Flitwick shook his head in effect. Snape raised his brows. "Severus, I'm talking about her, er, emotional condition. I think Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley didn't like it at all."

          "So Potter and Weasley have been bugging you, I perceive," Snape suggested in a rather spiteful tone.

          "Well, I can't blame them. Ms. Granger is they're bestfriend, isn't it?"

          "I suggest you stop entertaining their questions. You've explained everything to them. If it was me I won't let them bother me with their silly queries."

          Flitwick only managed a wimp smile. "Anyway, I was wondering who did Ms Granger, er, fall for."

          Snape broke into a smirk as if a sudden realization hit him and somehow suited his taste. "I think it's Mr. Malfoy. I noticed that Ms. Granger is a little friendly with him earlier in my class. That explains why Potter and Weasley are fuming. They're not in good terms with Draco."

          "Yeah, that explains it. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are not really getting along that well, much like you and James," Flitwick chuckled. Snape winced.

          "I'd better go now, I have essays to mark," Snape excused and he walked away from Flitwick. But before Snape was out of sight Professor Flitwick called, "Severus, do you know how long is the effect of that love potion egg?"

          Snape stopped on his tracks and turned back, "I have to make some calculations to do that. And I don't have time for that because I have loads of work to attend to. Let Potter handle that, he always play hero anyway. Make him do that this time." He turned back and his footsteps faded. Draco watched Professor Snape's retreating figure and when he turned to look at Professor Flitwick he was already gone.

          But Draco heard enough and need no further investigations to know what exactly was going on. He heard noises growing louder – the students were already coming out from dinner. He hurried to the dungeons before anyone could spot him. He smiled broadly when he reached the Slytherin common room and jumped into his favorite chair near the fireplace.

          _So Granger ate that love potion egg and for whatever reasons she fell in love with me as an effect. That explains her weird actions towards me… And she's telling the truth when I interrogated her in our Potion class. That's why Weasley is always pulling her away from me. It all fits! Puzzle solved!_

          He heard footsteps approaching and the other Slytherins filled the common room. Crabbe and Goyle walked into Draco's direction and sat on the seats beside him. Pansy was giggling with her girl friends and didn't come over.

          "Tomorrow will be an exciting day," Draco sniggered. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with baffled expressions but didn't ask. Draco laughed at their faces and smirked broadly. 

          _Now this will be my game. They have to play whether they like it or not. Tomorrow will be an exciting day…_  

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	7. Little by Little

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've updated! Tnx again for reviewing: 

heartsyhawk (whether it was your chocolate egg or this story I'm still thankful that you did hit that blue button^^)

BuckNC (tnx 4 reviewing and greeting me!)

Jesika-jesika (I think I'll update twice a week, is that fast enough? I'm also writing my other fic and doing extra things so I can't go faster than that… )

airhead14 (tnx 4 reviewing! Let's see if it will be R/H in the end…)

magic_sparkle_1 (here's the update! Tnx 4 reviewing!)

Lady Bevier (Congratulations! You're the first one to notice that! I'm waiting for someone to pinpoint that thing ever since! I know that boys were not allowed at girl's dormitory, I pointed that out in my first fic "Eccentricity". But since this is just a fanfic I violated that rule for a while.^^) 

RussellGrl15 (I know there are many errors in the previous chap, I didn't double check it because I'm in a hurry to update the fic. Is your guess right? See this chapter…) 

gummy bear (I'll try to fix them if I have time. Tnx 4 reviewing!) 

sophie (*blinks and reads the review all over again* I write like JK Rowling?!?! *blush, blush* that's overstatement! I'm billion miles behind her!!! but I'm really pleased, it's the highest praise I got! Tnx!), 

nightwish-sama (here's the update! Tnx 4 saying it's great!) 

**DISCLAIMER**: The sad thing about this world is only one person owns Harry Potter. The sadder thing is it is so damn good and yet only a sole human being was given the right to own it. The saddest thing is I wasn't that person… *sobs* Why did it have to be JK Rowling?!?!

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter VII: Little by Little**

          Ron went down to the Great Hall yawning and his two bestfriends were with him. He didn't get much sleep because he finished the assignment Professor McGonagall gave him. Harry slept earlier than him so he had to finish his essay alone in the common room. The essay had been very frustrating but to his luck Hermione decided to help him and corrected his work. He smiled when he remembered Hermione sitting close to him - her brows knitted as she scratched some parts and scribbled some things. She was really cute when she was concentrating…

          "Hey, you're not even listening!" Hermione shouted, distracting Ron's thoughts.

          "What?" he asked quizzically.

          "I'm asking when will you pass your essay loads of times and you're still staring at the space dumbfounded!" she explained impatiently.            

          "Oh, sorry about that," Ron mumbled, his mind still at previous night's events. "Why are you asking anyway?"

          Hermione sighed in exasperation before answering, "I think I'll come along because I want to talk to Professor McGonagall. So, when will you go?"

          "Maybe after Care of Magical Creatures," Ron replied shortly.

          "Wonder what'll Hagrid bring this time," Hermione said thoughtfully.

          "If it's one of his 'cute pets' again then I hope they can tear Malfoy's head at least," Harry said wishfully, which he obviously blurted out of habit. But he stopped and caught Hermione's reproachful look and was reminded again of the love potion egg, which happen to slip out of his mind yesterday when Hermione acted more normal. 

          "Yeah, I hope it does," Ron agreed but he said it more to Hermione than to Harry. Hermione remained quiet and turned to her food. Harry was quite impressed at Hermione's control now. Ron grinned covertly when he spotted Hermione's reaction.

          "She's doing better now," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron smiled.

          "If she can keep that 'till our class with the Slytherins then it'll be loads better," Ron murmured.

          But the test of Hermione's 'control' came earlier than expected when she, Harry, and Ron went out of the Great Hall. Malfoy and his hideous cronies greeted them.

          "Good morning Potter, Weasley… and Granger," Malfoy sneered and Hermione noticed that he stressed the word 'Granger'. She blushed horribly and stared at her shoes, trying to avoid Malfoy's gaze that was landing on her.

          "Morning will not be good with you around Malfoy!" Harry snapped. As he said this he stepped forward and covered Hermione from Malfoy's view. Malfoy saw this and he smirked.

          "And so with you around Potter," Malfoy snarled. He, Crabbe and Goyle walked away, all of them laughing. Ron glared at them, his fist clenched.

          "What's his business anyway?" Ron blurted, his eyes still glaring at Malfoy. "Annoy us first thing in the morning?" 

          "Don't mind it Ron, let's go," said Harry. He looked at Hermione who nodded and followed in tow. The three walked without talking to each other. Each was hesitant in starting a conversation so they just remained quiet. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Malfoy was up to something. And pretty nasty for sure.

          His body shivered when a thought struck him. _Did Malfoy know what happened to Hermione?_ He flashbacked to the scene Malfoy greeted them. He can remember clearly that Malfoy prolonged Hermione's surname in his greeting. _But how did he know?_ Professor Flitwick would not tell him and besides no one knew that Hermione fell for Malfoy apart from him, Ron and Ginny. _Did he deduce it from Hermione's behavior?_ _He had to be really thick to do that._ _Or it's just a coincidence and never really meant to give emphasis on Hermione's name?_ Harry wished it was really a coincidence. He turned at his side and panicked that Hermione was not there.

          "Where's Hermione?!" Harry asked worriedly.

          "She went to her Arithmancy class, have you forgotten? She even said 'see you later' to us," Ron replied and watched Harry with confusion.

          "Oh, really. I- I didn't hear her," Harry said truthfully. He and Ron were already climbing the North Tower before he realized that they were already heading for Divination.

          The room still had its drowsy aura and Professor Trelawney's usual terrible predictions made the environment even worse. Harry and Ron went to their usual seats and the instant they sat on their chairs Professor Trelawney shot Harry another one of her 'fearful looks'. Harry winced and Ron snorted when he saw Harry's reaction. "Here we go again," Ron chuckled.

~~~~~

          Harry and Ron waited for Hermione at the castle front doors. When at last they spotted her, they all went to the forest for their Care of Magical Creatures class. They were all looking forward in seeing Hagrid, but the fact that they were with Slytherins at his class made Harry and Ron pissed. Hermione wasn't though, but she knew perfectly well that she too must avoid Malfoy, for her 'personal safety', as Ron put it. _And my feelings for him were not genuine anyway…_

          "'Lo there, 'Arry!" Hagrid waved at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione beamed at their big friend.

          "What do you have for us today?" asked Harry, crossing his fingers that it wasn't along the sorts of Blast-Ended Skrewts. But Hagrid's eyes glinted with joy and Harry was so sure it would be another 'exciting' Care of Magical Creatures class.

          "We'll 'ave kamadans today," Hagrid replied happily. [a/n: I got these kamadans from the novel "Circus of Fear" by Rose Estes. I don't own them.] "They're lovely, I'm sure you'll like them!" Hagrid pointed at a large cage were little leopardlike creatures. Obviously these were still pups. They looked cute alright, Harry thought, but the claws were still frightening. But the cute image immediately vanished when Hermione gasped and the young kamadans turned around. About six or seven snakes were attached on its shoulders and writhed threateningly on them. 

          Hagrid saw Hermione's terrified look and he patted her on back, throwing her on the ground. Ron caught her waist just in time. 

          "Oh, sorry 'bout that," Hagrid muttered. "But yeh don't 'ave ter be scared of 'em, Hermione. It would be jus' like dealin' with a cat." Harry doubted that these kamadans were like Crookshanks but before Hagrid could tell them more about these creatures the Slytherins were already coming in so Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindors.

             "'Kay class, we'll 'ave int'restin' creatures today," Hagrid began. He lifted the large case in a level everyone could see. Gasps of 'ah's' and 'oh's' were heard from the students. Lavender shrieked when the kamadans revealed its snakes. "It could have been cute without those slithering snakes!" Parvati muttered.

          "These are kamadans," Hagrid explained. "They are fierce creatures but they can be loyal an' lovely pets when tamed."

          "Pet? That monster can be a pet? Maybe it can after it tore you apart!" Malfoy scoffed loudly. Hagrid didn't hear it though.

          "Yeh must treat 'em with respect, kamadans, if yeh don't want those claws get yeh," Hagrid pointed at the sharp, pointed claws of the kamadan. "These are still pups, so today yeh lot just have ter feed 'em. Now come closer 'ere."

          Only Harry, Ron and Hermione came forward. They started feeding the kamadans and when the class saw that they were safe, they also came forward and started feeding them too. Harry and Ron moved closer to Hermione when they saw Malfoy approaching forward.

          "It's like a combined form of Gryffindor and Slytherin, isn't it?" Hagrid whispered at Harry. 

          "Living proof that they can never get along, because putting them together will bring a horrible outcome," Ron commented and Harry nodded in agreement.

          The class ended fairly well, unless you counted the bites and scratches some students got. But they weren't really that lethal so it was still fine. Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Hagrid before going back to the castle. 

          "Too bad you weren't swallowed by that monster, Weasley. It would save your parents one mouth to feed," Malfoy snorted. He was smirking maliciously at them and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, were sniggering at his back. Ron's face turned red in anger. "All right there, Granger?"

          Hermione's face was as red as Ron's, though it wasn't in anger. She looked away from Malfoy's eyes and didn't answer.

          "Mind your own business, Malfoy!" Harry snapped. 

          "I'm asking Granger here, Potter, so keep your filthy mouth shut!" Malfoy smirked. 

          "She'll be alright if you'll get out of our sight!" Ron fumed. He grabbed Hermione's hands and walked away from Malfoy. Harry ran after them. He could hear Ron cursing under his breath. They stopped when they reached the castle.

          "That prat! I'll get him sometime!" Ron bellowed, his face still red. Hermione stayed quiet. 

          "I hope those kamadans eat him next time," Harry muttered.

          "That's before he had a taste of my fist!" Ron roared.

          "I-I think we should go back to the common room," Hermione broke. She was obviously having an internal struggle with the look she was having. Ron looked at her sympathetically.

          "Er, it's almost lunch time," said Harry.

          "But Ron has to get his essay in Transfiguration," Hermione replied.

          "Yeah, I forgot about that," Ron said. So they all went to the Gryffindor common room. There were only few people when they came in.

          "I'll be back in a minute," Ron mumbled as he ran to the boy's dormitory.

          "Ron, wait!" Hermione called.

          "What?" 

          "My hand, you're still holding it," Hermione pointed. Ron blushed when he realized this and let go of Hermione's hand immediately. 

          "I'll come with you Ron. I'll change, my clothes got pretty dirty while feeding those kamadans. I'll just wait for you and Hermione at the Great Hall," said Harry.

          When Ron came back he and Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office. Ron waited until McGonagall's and Hermione's talk were finished. 

          "Hermione, are you feeling well?" asked Ron when he and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall.

          "Yeah, I am," Hermione replied, but Ron felt that she was lying. 

          "I know it's hard for you, controlling your feelings. But you must remember that it's for your own good. And you're really doing a great job," Ron beamed at her. Hermione smiled back.

          "I'm really confused Ron. I can't understand why I always see Draco in a different light. In our every encounter with him you and Harry would always get mad. But every time I see him I always feel delighted. Sometimes I feel I would burst because I'm torn between my feelings for him and my love for you and Harry," Hermione relayed, her eyes getting misty. Ron's cheeks turned pink. _My love for you and Harry. Yeah right, of course it's platonic love. Do you expect more?_

          "Hermione, remember that I'm always here to support you. I know you will be cured soon," Ron assured her. Hermione smiled.

          "Oh, I can see Professor Vector there. Ron, I think you should go ahead, I just need a quick word with her," said Hermione.

          "But if it is quick I can wait," Ron told her.

          "No Ron, you go ahead, Harry is waiting." Hermione waved at him and ran to Professor Vector. Ron went alone to the Great Hall.

~~~~~

          After Hermione finished talking with Professor Vector, which took almost ten minutes, she hurried back to the Great Hall. But halfway her walk she heard somebody call her name.

          "Granger!" It was Malfoy. Hermione stopped and looked at Draco as if he was one of Luna's creatures. She could feel her face growing hot. _What am I going to do? I tried my best to avoid him and now he cornered me! Ron and Harry are not here, what will I do? Run? I will look stupid but I think it's the only way. If he could just stop staring at me then it will be a lot easier. Ron and Harry told me that it's for my best to avoid him and I trust them. But, Oh Merlin, I can't move my feet! What will I do?!_

Malfoy smiled and approached her.  "Could I have a word?" he asked politely. 

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	8. Simply Irresistible

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Woooooohhhhooooo! Oh my, I feel so loved! Your reviews are really great, and words are not enough to express my gratitude to you all!!! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this fic: zephyra1 (tnx 4 reviewing!), nightwish-sama (here's the update!), kiki (sorry 'bout the cliffie and tnx 4 reviewing!), PottyforPotter (again sorry 'bout the cliffie, I'm just too lazy to continue so I decided to end it there.^^), airhead14 (tnx for reviewing!), RussellGrl15 (tnx! I guess Draco's moves are here in this chap!), Dark_Queen_of_Roses (it's ok, I think I updated too early^^. Tnx 4 agreeing with Sophie, but I still don't believe it!^^), CountessKathleen (oh, I missed those, and the apostrophe is a typo, sorry 'bout that. I'm happy I finally fixed the errors.^^), Jesika-Jesika (here's the update!), VietNaMaEnglish (sorry about the cliffie!!!) and magic_sparkle_1 (tnx 4 reviewing!).  

**DISCLAIMER**: I think I can finally get my ultimate dream. I can feel that I can already take JK Rowling's place. This is the right spell, I'm 100% sure, _Retto pyr rahn wo ton odi!_ *poof!*

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter VIII: Simply Irresistible **

Hermione's mind was swirling. She very much wanted to bang her head on the wall to stop her brain from spinning. But inspite of the emotional mayhem going inside her, she didn't want Malfoy, or anyone for that matter, to be left with the wrong impression. Various thoughts flooded her - and she was positive she was already drowned. How she wished she could just die on that spot, then she didn't have to think of these problems.

But she couldn't. This was Draco Malfoy standing in front of her! Hadn't she wished for this moment every night? Didn't she dream of being alone with him? Now that her fantasies were materializing in front of her very eyes, would she choose to run away? A resounding 'no' ringed in her head. Of course he could talk to her! Wasn't that what she really wanted, to ask him for a nice little chat? But a little voice inside her mind was screeching. _What about Harry and Ron? You know pretty well that Draco is their enemy! And, according to them, your enemy too! Are you going to betray their trust?_

"Could I have a word?" Draco repeated. He looked slightly confused but he still managed to put a friendly face. Hermione's legs were becoming jelly-like and her cheeks were pink. _He is so cute!!! Who would refuse such face?! _Hermione opened her mouth, shut the little voice in her head and mumbled, "O-okay." Draco smiled and Hermione's stomach flipped.

"I'm surprised you're not with Potter and Weasley now," Draco started, his eyes searching Hermione's. Hermione felt awkward but tried to meet his stare.

"They're already at the Great Hall, I told them to go ahead without me," she replied meekly. Her cheeks were still pink and she was sweating. Draco smiled at her again.

"Did I interrupt you by any chance?" Draco asked in unnaturally sweet tone. 

"No, no, no! I-I'm not really hungry anyway," Hermione shook her head vigorously. Draco continued to smile and Hermione felt that she was going to faint.

"I guess I still have to make it quick," Draco said. _Oh, there's no reason to hurry. I wouldn't mind being stuck with you for centuries…_ Hermione thought. Draco continued, "Our next Hogsmeade trip will be on Saturday. Mind going with me?" 

Hermione just looked at Malfoy for she didn't know how long. Her always quick-thinking brain seemed to lose its usual intelligence. _Hogsmeade trip… Saturday… going with me… so that means… oh Merlin, he's asking me out!!!!!!_

Draco stretched his patience and waited for Hermione to recover. _How long would it take to say yes?_ "So?"

"So…" Hermione repeated absentmindedly.

"It's ok, you don't have to say yes. I should have thought you prefer Potter's company," Draco said in a calm, slightly disappointed voice.

"No! I mean yes! Oh, I mean, okay, I- I wanted to come th-there with you…" Hermione stammered. Her face was red all over. Draco smiled at her and her heart skipped.

"That's nice. On Saturday then."

"Yeah, on Saturday."

"I have to go now. See yah!" Draco waved goodbye to her and went to the dungeons. Hermione stood there for a while, contemplated on everything Malfoy said and broke into a grin. When she felt her feet coming back to normal she ran excitedly back to the Gryffindor common room, the grin on her face still visible.

When she reached the Gryffindor tower she gracefully ran to the nearest chair and jumped on it. She stared dreamily on the space, reminiscing her moment with Draco. It only lasted for minutes but for Hermione, it was forever. The way he looked at her and the sweet smile he always gave her – Hermione wanted to squeal in delight as she recalled the memory. _He is so sweet! And really cute! I can't wait for Saturday…_

With her thoughts still on Draco and their date, Hermione didn't notice the portrait hole swung open. Students started to fill the room and Hermione heard familiar voices calling her.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked. Harry's eyes were also asking the same question as he and Ron occupy the seats beside her. Hermione blinked and looked at her two bestfriends with slight confusion and realized that she forgot to come down for lunch.

"Oh, I, I er, went back her to check on something. About my Arithmancy class, I talked to Professor Vector, remember? J-just got excited and I forgot to go down," Hermione said quickly. Even she couldn't understand what she was saying but Ron and Harry seemed to believe her. She sighed in relief when Ron and Harry didn't pursue the subject.

"By the way Hermione, are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Harry asked. Hermione turned pale. How could she forget? Harry and Ron would be with her and they wouldn't let her to go with Malfoy! Her mind was racing. Would she lie to Harry and just go there secretly? But what if they caught her? That would be a big trouble - she could already imagine Ron's reaction. He would be so furious and would most likely murder Malfoy. 

"I don't know – yet," Hermione replied carefully. She thought this was the safest answer. 

"Well, if you wanted to you have to go with Ginny instead," Ron declared with slight irritation in his voice.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, searching Ron for a clearer explanation.

"Quidditch," Ron put simply, his face frowning. Hermione sighed. She was not running out of luck after all. Alicia's timing was great. Hermione tried to hide her smile but Harry noticed it.

"Well, it-it's just, er, weird that you talk about Quidditch that way," Hermione snapped and she smiled broadly, proud of her own brilliance.

"It doesn't matter to me, really," Harry said flatly. 

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Same goes for me, mate, but I just wanted to have a break. Those homeworks are really frustrating!" 

"If you just did your homeworks earlier then you'll not suffer from that frustration," Hermione lectured automatically. Ron groaned and prepared to snap back but Harry signaled him to stop. "Save your energy for something else, okay. I don't want to hear you two bickering again." Ron and Hermione sighed.

~~~~~~

          The day Hermione had been waiting for finally arrived. It was Saturday. She woke up and peered at the window, rays of sunlight greeting her. She smiled sweetly and whispered, "what a lovely day." She stood up and changed to her robes. _Any minute now I'll be with him._ Her cheeks turned pink and she watched herself in the mirror, tamed her hair and darted down to the Great Hall.

          No matter how hard she tried to hide her happiness, Hermione couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She practically bounced her way to the Great Hall and sat gracefully on the chair infront Ron and Harry.

          "A pretty good morning you have here," Ron remarked, his brows rising. Harry was wearing the same expression. Hermione blushed.

          "I just had a good night sleep, that's all," she snapped defensively. Ron shrugged. "By the way," Hermione added. She was about to tell Harry and Ron that she would go to Hogsmeade but realized that they would probably tell Ginny to accompany her. Ron and Harry looked up at her with confusion.

          "Enjoy your Quidditch practice," Hermione grinned uncomfortably. Her bestfriends looked at her curiously.

          "What was that for?" Ron asked irritably. Hermione searched her mind for a convincing alibi.

          "To let you know I will be having a less frustrating day than you?" Hermione tried, adding a little snooty tone in it. Ron just shook his head in annoyance and turned on his food. Hermione broke into a triumphant grin. 

          "Enjoy your bright day in the common room then," Harry said imitating Hermione.

          "I will," Hermione replied proudly.

~~~~~

          When Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch field, Hermione went out of the common room sneakily, trying to hide from everyone, especially Ginny. Students from third year and up were already forming a line, with Filch the caretaker scrutinizing each student with pure disgust. Hermione jumped when a pale face greeted her.

          "Hello," Draco said. Hermione blushed when she turned to him.

          "Hi," Hermione returned the greeting. She saw Ginny with other Gryffindors and tried to hide from her view. She noticed that there were not much Slytherin around. Crabbe and Goyle were absent and Pansy was nowhere to be seen. 

          "Where are your friends?" Draco asked, unsuccessful in hiding the bitterness in his voice when he said the word 'friends'. Hermione didn't notice it.

          "Quidditch," was her simple reply. "How about you, where are your friends?"

          "I think they'll catch up later," Draco responded. "So, let's go?"

          "Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco looked at her with questioning eyes but Hermione just glanced at Ginny's direction and didn't explain. Draco realized what the problem was and didn't ask her anymore. They just stood there in silence and waited for Ginny to disappear from their sight.

          "The coast is clear, I guess we should go ahead," Draco said and he grabbed Hermione's hand.     

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	9. Reality Bites

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oh sorry if I didn't update earlier, I'm kinda busy with other things… And I think I have to finish this fic soon, or else I will not have time to finish it after I lay my hands on the Ragnarok Offline CD. Yes, there's already a Ragnarok OFFLINE CD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nyahahaha!!!!! I suppose I will not have time for dueling too (I'm talking about Yu-Gi-Oh here). And there are loads of animes waiting to be watched…*sigh* what a busy and exciting vacation…^^

And I would like to express my gratitude to the following great people: PottyforPotter (tnx for reviewing! I'm glad it made you laugh^^), magic_sparkle_1 (just see this chap to know the answers. Tnx!), artemisgirl (errr… that's all I can say for now, just read this chap and tnx for liking my story!), airhead14 (oh, I really appreciate it that you still reviewed. Thank u so much!), ungojos (tnx for reviewing. When this fic ends I think Hermione will be alright…^.~), and sophie (LOLZ!!! Publish a book? Oh my, you flatter me so much! Tnx 4 reviewing!!!) 

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, I do not own Harry Potter! Who wants to own it anyway? (looks back and sees the entire human race pleading to have HP…) -.-'

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter IX: Reality Bites **

          If anyone would notice who was Draco with they might think it was a character from Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. At least, Draco's companion looked like someone who had a pumpkin-size tomato for a head. But you would never expect students - or anyone for that matter - to enjoy a Hogsmeade trip and mind other people's businesses.

          And maybe Hermione could call this luck. Why? Well it was just that she was saved from the humiliation of being mistaken as a giant tomato that sprouted a human body. And beside her was a very handsome boy clutching her hand. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy's hand attached to hers. Hermione's face was burning she wondered whether she could cook a fried egg on it.

          "Are you not feeling well Granger?" Draco asked with mock concern. Hermione only managed to shake her head - and even had some difficulty doing it. She couldn't speak proper English with Draco holding her hand.

          "Sure you're okay?" he asked again. Hermione nodded, her face still red. Draco tried hard to suppress a smirk. 

His plan was going too well. All he had to do was act like he didn't know anything about the love potion egg and pretend he was interested in Hermione. It would be very easy. Hermione was not her usual observant and rational self. She couldn't detect that Draco was just faking. Then when Hermione was already believed that he liked her back, he would dump her with no hesitations. That would surely piss Harry and Ron. A heartbroken Hermione and the furious Potter and Weasley. It would be like shooting three birds in one shot. Without any doubt, the Goddess of Fortune was on his side now.

He chanced another glance at Hermione and found that she was still blushing. '_Blushing is always a good sign_,' he thought. He doubted whether Hermione knew that they were already entering Three Broomsticks. Draco had a suspicion that she was only minding his hand holding hers.

"Just wait for me here, I will get the drinks," Draco said. Hermione was startled. She was already inside Three Broomsticks and was already sitting. Draco let go of her hand and approached Madam Rosmerta.

She looked around the pub and found it crowded with students. Her mind was becoming more normal. She didn't notice that they already entered Three Broomsticks - all she was thinking was Draco. Then a thought snapped her. She searched the crowd for a redhead girl. She sighed in relief when she found none. Ginny, though very small, could be spotted easily because of her long flaming hair.

_'I hope this would be a Ginny-free Hogsmeade trip, or else I will be dead meat! Why did she had to be sick during the Chaser try-outs?! I wouldn't be worrying like this if I know she, Harry and Ron are all in the Quidditch field practicing!' _Hermione thought. She felt a tinge of guilt inside. She was betraying Harry and Ron at this very moment and even praying to get rid of Ginny who had been a very good friend to her. _I hope they understand. They're my friends, aren't they? I can't see anything wrong with Draco's attitude towards me. He's even sweeter than I thought! If they could just quit thinking of him as an enemy…_

Hermione saw Draco approaching her table, holding two mugs of butterbeer. Hermione's cheeks turned pink when Draco took the seat in front her. 

"Thank you," she mumbled. Draco smiled. Hermione felt her insides draining. They silently sipped their drinks, searching their minds for any sensible topic to discuss.

Draco noticed that Hermione was constantly looking at the people who were entering the pub with an alert look. '_Of course, she was worried to see Weasley's sister,'_ he thought. Draco pondered on it for a moment. What would he do if someone, be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, saw them together? He would be humiliated for sure - the entire Hogwarts knew that he and Harry loathed each other. And he hated Harry's friends as Harry hated his. He and Hermione going out would be as possible as Snape adopting Harry. It was a surprise nobody pointed out that they were together yet, but it was still a good thing for Draco. What would he tell them? Of course the job of explaining would fall on him for Hermione had lost her brilliant and sensible mind at this moment.

_'Might as well finish this plan for good,'_ Draco decided. He looked at Hermione, who was busy staring at her mug, pink shades still on her cheeks. _This would be easy…_

"Where do you want to go after this?" Draco asked politely, making Hermione choke.

"A-anywhere, anywhere y-you like," Hermione stammered. She boldly looked straight in Draco's eyes but couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Well, I just thought you're planning to buy something like quills and everything. I wouldn't mind to accompany you there," Draco said. Hermione just shook her head gently. 

"Okay," said Draco, "we could just see the shops. Want to visit Shrieking Shack?"

"Oh, it's okay," Hermione beamed. Draco caught himself off-guard – he actually blushed. He looked away quickly when he realized that he was staring at Hermione longer than he was supposed to.

_Darn, what am I blushing for! It's just Granger alright! I guess I really have to finish this plan as soon as possible. I can't fall in my own trap…_

"Shall we go?" he asked. Hermione nodded and stood up. She scanned the pub again before heading to the doors.

They wondered at every shop. Their first stop was Honeydukes. As expected it was packed with students so they didn't stay longer. They both knew they couldn't risk being spotted by anyone although they never really talked about it.

Their 'date' was really quiet. Hermione couldn't put herself to start a conversation because of the feelings swelling inside her so Draco was the one who attempted to bring a topic. But it was hard to engage Hermione in a talk – all she would do was to nod and shake. Draco gave up and contented himself on sightseeing. He didn't really have to keep this 'date' enjoyable for her anyway. Hermione would still like him and that was enough for his plan.

Somehow they managed to enjoy their silent trip. Hermione wasn't really voicing out her opinions on the items but her expressive eyes told Draco what she thought about those things. Her brown eyes would sparkle in delight whenever she saw a nice book and would narrow disapprovingly at some items in Zonko's that Draco was sure were undoubtedly annoying at Hermione's standards. 

Then they stepped in the Quidditch shop. Draco exerted no effort in dragging Hermione there. He bet she would go inside the Shrieking Shack alone when he persuaded her to. 

But going inside that shop was probably the biggest mistake. Seamus and Dean were there and Draco met their stare. Both were gasping at the sight of Draco and Hermione together. Hermione noticed this and her face looked petrified. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to move, at least just to fidget to make sure she was still alive, but she couldn't. Seamus and Dean were already coming to their direction - they still looked shocked. Hermione was already in panic. What would she do? They would surely tell Harry and Ron! She forced her mind to think for a solution.

She clenched her fist and took a deep breath before marching to meet Dean and Seamus. She put her usual bossy-look and greeted Seamus and Dean. Draco didn't move from his spot. He watched the proceedings at the corner of his eyes and pretended he was looking at the items.

"Oh Hermione, I thought you were with him!" Seamus exclaimed, pointing at Draco. Hermione sneered feebly. She had to pretend it was just a coincidence.

"Of course I'm not with him," she said, successfully hiding the panic in her voice. She knew she had to sound casual and she mentally congratulated herself for a great acting job.

"Where are Harry and Ron anyway?" Dean asked.

"Quidditch practice," she replied.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," Dean muttered. "But what are doing her anyway? I didn't know you're interested in Quidditch!"

Hermione could feel her back sweating. She had to escape this one. "Well, uh, I-I am, er, canvassing for a nice present… y'know."

Dean and Seamus looked at each and smirked. Hermione didn't know what that meant but she knew they believed her. "I see. Good luck then. Ron would want anything from you anyway," Seamus chuckled. "We'll go ahead now. Bye!" Dean and Seamus waved at her and left the shop. Hermione watched them until they were out of sight. She sighed in relief when they finally disappeared. 

"I don't remember mentioning Ron's name… what was that for?" she mumbled silently, completely oblivious on what Dean and Seamus were up to. She glanced at Draco and their eyes met. Draco gave her a meaningful look before walking out of the shop. Hermione got the message and followed him.

Hermione maintained a two-meter interval between her and Draco. She knew she had to stay away from him for a while. Draco continued walking and headed in a secluded area in the village. He heard Hermione, Seamus, and Dean's conversation very clearly. Seamus and Dean already hinted about Hermione and Ron but Hermione was too dense to get it. He flinched at the thought and shook the idea away. 

When he was sure there was no student around, Draco halted. He turned around and waited for Hermione. It wasn't a long wait because she was already standing in front of him after a few moments. She just stared at him and her expression looked sorry. Draco smiled at her.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Draco said playfully. Hermione's eyes still bore the sad expression.

"Draco, did I, did I offend you or anything?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't. I perfectly understand the situation," he said calmly.

"Harry and Ron don't know that I was going to meet you," Hermione explained.

"I know that. It's kinda obvious actually," Draco chortled. Hermione looked at him in shock. Draco just beamed at her in return.

"I tried to explain to them that you're really a great person. But they are so stubborn - they won't listen. So I decided to keep this from them. I don't want to start another argument."

Silence followed. They just stared at each other for a long time. It was very quiet and they could hear the rustling of leaves clearly. Draco sighed and broke the awkward pause.

"Granger, what do you feel about me anyway?" 

Hermione blushed but continued to stare back. She shivered slightly when a breeze blew. She felt she was getting lost at Draco's gaze and stayed quiet for a moment. She didn't want to answer that question but Draco's eyes were pleading so she opened her mouth to speak.

"I, well, I,-" Hermione stuttered. She decided to look down because she couldn't talk and stare at Draco at the same time. She could still feel Draco's eyes probing her.

"You see, Draco, I really, I really, er-" Hermione's entire face was red again. Draco didn't move and just continued watching her. His plan would be accomplished anytime now. But his heart was beating faster. What was the matter with him? Why was she causing him to feel weird things?

Hermione tried to feel her hands but she couldn't. Her heart was beating so fast it could jump out of her chest. She could feel the heat from her face and knew that she was red all over. She had to tell him now. _It's now or never…_

"Draco, I really like you!" she blurted. Her heartbeat was starting to slow down. She felt her nerves were coming back to normal. She finally said it. It was like removing a big burden in her chest. She bravely looked at Draco's reaction, her face still red. He looked calm but she couldn't really make out what he was thinking.

Draco walked closer and didn't say anything. Hermione just stared at him, still clueless on what he was thinking. He closed the gap between them, paused for a moment and leaned forward. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco's lips came closer to hers. Draco didn't know, but he felt he really had to kiss her. He closed his eyes when their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel her breath touching his face. He was ready to meet her lips when suddenly, a painful smack hit his left cheek.

Draco opened his eyes and moved backward, bewildered. That slap really hurt. He saw a still red Hermione, but very different from the sweet Hermione a while ago. He saw steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU SCUM FERRET!!!" Hermione thundered. Her nose flared and she was fuming in anger. Draco just stared at her with confusion splattered all over his face. Had the Goddess of Fortune finally left his side?                                           

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!         


	10. Coming Back to Earth

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you guys for reviewing: BuckNC (glad u like it!), icantthinkofanoriginalpenn (thank u very much, and I like your penname^^), airhead14 (hehehe, I'm really glad u like it!), PottyforPotter (let's see what they'll do in this chapter ^.~), hermygrl-14 (yeah, the spell is lifted^^), SisterBear (LOLZ! Did I really make you nervous?^^), Joots (here's the update!), Jesika-Jesika (tnx 4 reviewing!), SnOgFeSt (I love Draco as much as you do and I'm really flattered by your review!) and HyperChick2009 (here's the update! Tnx 4 reviewing!).

And I just realized that I got a wrong title here. The original title of the series is "I My Me! Strawberry Eggs" so this should be "I My Me! Love Potion Eggs". 

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter! So what? *sniffs*

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter X: Coming Back To Earth **

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" Hermione was burning in anger. She very much wanted to strangle Malfoy, who was still standing in front of her in shock. He was holding his left cheek, which was already red, and looking at Hermione in silent bewilderment.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! STANDING IN FRONT OF ME WITH EYES CLOSED! WE ALMOST KISSED, Y'KNOW!"

"That's because we're supposed to kiss anyway!" Draco shouted, finally.

"WHAT?!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS??? ARE YOU MENTAL?!"

"You're the one who's mental!" Draco roared angrily. "Last minute you told me you like me, then the next minute you're ranting angrily like a mad dog!"

"I told you I like you!? No way! I'm really mental if I said that!"

"Then I assure you, you really are!"

Hermione's nerves contracted and her eyes flickered. She frantically scanned the area again and glared back at Malfoy.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione kept muttering.

"You would want to share what you know, don't you?" Draco said sarcastically. _What did ever happen to her anyway?_ She would not act this wildly, she wouldn't! She never even dared talk to him; all she would do was blush when she was with him. But now, the 'normal' Hermione was standing in front of him. Was she only acting to get his attention? That was a possibility but he hadn't dumped her yet, so why would she do such an act?

Unless, of course… The most probable thing that happened… 

"You kidnapped me! You kidnapped me! I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione barked. Her face was livid and if looks could kill, Draco would be very dead by now.

"And why would I kidnap you anyway!? You came here in your own will!"

"Huh! I'll be mental to do that!"

"I told you, you really are mental!" Draco was starting to lose his patience. This wasn't an act of course - she was already cured from the potion. 

Hermione was still looking around like a raving lunatic, her face fuming. She couldn't remember how she got there. Worse, she couldn't remember what happened the previous day. 

"Where are Harry and Ron? What did you do to them?"

"I'm not interested in guys, Granger!" 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

"They are in Quidditch practice! You're the one you said that if you must remember!" 

"Then, where are we?! What are you doing here – with me?!" 

Draco was getting as mad as Hermione. This was so humiliating. The last thing he wanted to do right now was answer Hermione's questions. He wanted to knock her down or strangle her, but he couldn't. Well, it wasn't very manly and hurting Hermione physically wasn't really something he dreamt. 

"Answer me! What place is this!?"

"Are you sure you're a Hogwarts student? Or are you just so stupid you didn't notice we're in Hogsmeade?" 

"Hogsmeade? We're in a Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione's temple started to ache. Memories flashed in her head. She couldn't make out what those memories were, and not really sure if they really happened. Her head throbbed more and she screeched in pain. She fell on the ground, clutching her forehead. Her vision started to become blurred and she could hear a voice that getting fainter and fainter, calling her name…

~~~~~

          "Is she alright?"

          "What happened to her?"

          "She's going to wake up soon, right?"

          "Ginny, what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked upon arriving at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was getting annoyed at all the noises so she pushed the students out of the room, making Harry and Ron furious.

          "We just arrived here! We wanted to check her!" Ron roared, his broomstick still in his hands. He was still in his Quidditch robes.

          "She needs some rest, okay! Now, OUT!" and Madam Pomfrey slammed the door behind her.

          Ginny sighed and looked at the infuriated boys. "I think you two should change first. We can go back here after."

          "Explain to us first what happened!" Ron demanded.

          "We just heard from Seamus and Dean that she collapsed in Hogsmeade, and you're with her, right?" Harry asked.

          "Yes and no. Yes, she collapsed. No, she was not with me," Ginny answered.

          "Then who was she with? Who brought her here?"

          Ginny looked hesitant and took a deep breath before answering, "Malfoy did."

          "WHAT?!" The boys looked like they were stunned. Ginny smiled nervously. She pretty knew they were already formulating their own speculations about what had happened. Ron's furious red face was clashing horribly against his hair. He might actually burst in anger at any moment.

          "And what the hell is she doing with that git?!"

          "Well, it looks like they had a date or something," Ginny started. Harry's jaw fell and Ron turned purple. The two became temporarily speechless so Ginny continued. "Dean told me that they saw her and Malfoy in the Quidditch shop, but Hermione denied that they were together. Well I doubted that was true so I looked for them in the village. I've searched in the all the shops but they were not there. And then when I took a seat to rest a little I saw Malfoy dashing, the unconscious Hermione was on his arms.

          "So I followed. And when I caught up with him I asked him what happened. He only said that she collapsed, nothing more. He didn't even explain what he was doing with her and where did they go. After bringing Hermione in the hospital wing he left without saying a word." Harry and Ron looked at Ginny incredulously. 

          "Why did Malfoy care to bring her here?" asked Harry. Ginny shrugged.

          "Just make sure he didn't do anything to her, or else I'll kill him the moment I saw him!" Ron bellowed.

          "I doubt it that Malfoy did something. He wouldn't dare bring her back if he did," said Ginny.

          "Maybe he panicked because what he did was too much!" Harry hissed angrily.

          "Let's just wait for Hermione to wake up. I don't like the idea of interrogating Malfoy about this anyway. Let's go back to the common room," Ginny suggested.

~~~~~~~~~

          "Oh, you're already awake," Madam Pomfrey beamed. Hermione blinked. She was in the hospital wing, lying on a bed.

          "What happened?" she asked.

          "You collapsed my dear. Just take a rest and you can go back for breakfast later."

          "Breakfast? It's tomorrow already?" Madam Pomfrey didn't hear her though because there was someone knocking. Hermione tried to recall what happened. Malfoy almost kissed her and they fought, then her head ached and then…

          "Hermione!" before she knew it Ginny already threw herself at her. Harry and Ron were standing at her bedside, beaming.

          "Finally, you're already awake!" Harry said.

          "Are you alright now?" asked Ron in a caring voice. Hermione nodded.

          "We're so worried you know!" said Ginny and took the seat beside Ron.

          "What happened to you anyway?" asked Harry. Hermione stayed quiet and didn't answer. She was thinking about what really happened to her.

          "Honestly, I don't know," she murmured.

          "Did Malfoy do anything to you?" 

          _Malfoy?_ Memories flashed again in her head. They were all picturing her and Malfoy together, but she couldn't really understand it. Then more memories flooded her, this time she could remember it clearly. Her talk with Professor Flitwick, the chocolate eggs, Ginny talking to her, Ron asking her whom she likes, Malfoy flying…

          "Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry, Ron and Ginny nearly fell from their seat at her sudden outburst. The memories were starting to show their links at one another.

          "The love potion eggs! I saw Malfoy first! I'm going to fall for him!" Hermione yelled hysterically. 

"Sshhh!" Madam Pomfrey hissed and gave them a disapproving look.

"I'm going to fall for him! I can't believe it!" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"In fact," said Harry, "you already did."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron winced.

"You're madly in love with him a few days ago!" Ginny chuckled. Hermione just stared at her.

"Well, this could only mean one thing," said Harry. Everyone looked at him. Ginny, as if reading his mind, looked a little shock for a moment then broke into a grin. Ron though was still clueless.

"You're already cured, Hermione." Harry smiled. Ron's face lightened up.

Hermione just stared at Harry in silence._ So that's why I can't remember anything from yesterday. I was in love at Malfoy at those times._ She tried to focus her mind on the bits of memories in her head. Her fight with Ron about Malfoy, her attempts to ask Malfoy out, Malfoy asking her to drink the Discernment Potion, Harry telling him her feelings were not genuine, Malfoy coming to her, Malfoy holding her hand, Malfoy leaning closer to kiss her…

She blushed as she remembered the kiss. Malfoy almost kissed her. If she didn't come back to her old self it could have happened. Then Malfoy would be her first kiss…

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione flinched when she saw Harry waving his hand on her face. 

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. I just r-remembered what had happened…" Hermione looked down and blushed. Ginny laughed.

"So you remembered going after Malfoy?" she teased. Hermione turned redder.

"I can't believe I did those things!" Hermione muttered.

"Honestly, you're pretty hard to control," Harry joked. All of them laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. But what's bugging me is why Malfoy asked me out," Hermione pondered.

"He asked you out?!" Ron asked in surprise. Hermione blushed again.

"Actually, he was really nice to me," she mumbled and told them about their 'date'. Ron thumped the table beside him in rage when Hermione told them about the kiss.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Ron thundered. Madam Pomfrey glared at them and told the three visitors to go out.

"I'm coming with them. I'm already fine!" Hermione jumped and followed her friends. Ron was still livid and started shouting again when they got out.

"SO, HE REALLY KISSED YOU?!"

"No. I suddenly came back to my senses and slapped him. But it was really close though…" Hermione muttered. Then she told them about their fight and how she lost her consciousness.

"…I heard him calling my name and my mind went blank and that's it!"

"That prat! I bet he knew that you were under spell and took advantage of it!" Ron howled.

"But how did he know? Only you, Harry and I know it?" Ginny asked.

"I think he used the Discernment Potion on Hermione," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I remember Malfoy forcing her to drink it!"

"So probably he wanted to play with my feelings. I bet he would dump me after that kiss. But the spell was lifted just in time," Hermione said.

"Malfoy was very furious, I suppose," Harry mumbled.

"Serves him right," Ron grunted. "Let's just go and get our breakfast."

"But it was still kind of him to bring you in the hospital wing," said Ginny with a giggle. Ron glared at his sister and Ginny giggled harder. They headed to the Great Hall together when Hermione gasped. 

They were face to face with Malfoy.

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


	11. For Snape With Love?

**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

by squidward

================================================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the last chapter!!! *sigh* Thank you so much for your continuing support: airhead14 (yeah, Ron is very happy^^), gummy bear (this chap answers your question), hermygrl-14 (see this chap and you'll find what you are looking for), Jesika-Jesika (here's the update!), Lucyferina (tnx 4 reviewing), and CountessKathleen (LOLZ!!! Sorry for the cliffie… see this chap and you'll know what Ron will do…). I would also like to thank all who reviewed this fic. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it.

***shifts to commercial mode*** ~ahem, ahem~ If you guys have time please read my other fic, **"His and Her Circumstances"**. It's a Kare-Kano based DMHG fic. Thanks in advance!

**DISCLAIMER**: For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter! So what? *sniffs*

================================================

  
**I, ME, MY LOVE POTION EGGS!**

**Chapter XI: For Snape With Love? **

          The tension on the air was so high. Harry and Ron were glaring at Malfoy, who was glaring back. It was Malfoy who talked first.

          "So you're back again, Granger. Aren't you going to give me a morning hug or kiss?" 

          "Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. Malfoy smirked.

          "Get out of our sight or you'll have a taste of my fist!" Ron roared.

          "Now Weasley don't get jealous. I wasn't able to kiss her anyway. And honestly, I could call that luck-" Malfoy trailed off because Ron's fist was already smashing his face. 

          "Ron! Stop it!" Hermione pulled Ron back. Harry and Ginny helped in restraining Ron. Malfoy got up and glared at them.

          "Would you stop bugging us! You're such a git!" Hermione tried to drag Ron away but she turned to Malfoy again. "By the way, thanks for carrying me to the hospital wing. You really like me don't you?" She smiled teasingly and Malfoy turned scarlet. Ron watched Hermione with narrowed eyes.

          "Hermione!"

          "Ron, I'm just joking!" Hermione chortled. "You're so thick Malfoy, you actually blushed!" She smiled slyly again and Malfoy turned red in rage. 

          "Stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy roared. Ron tried to escape from Harry, Ginny and Hermione's grips when a familiar voice came to them. 

          "What's this?" Snape asked with his usual callous tone. Harry knew that they were already in trouble. "Are you fighting Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?" Ron didn't answer.

          "He punched me, Professor. And I'm not even doing anything!" Malfoy grumbled.

          "You lying scum!" Ron growled.

          "Twenty points from Gryffindor. If you don't move away I'll make that fifty," Snape hissed threateningly and left. Malfoy and Hermione met each other's gaze. He cringed and went to the Slytherin table. 

          "Prat," Hermione mumbled. She gritted her teeth while watching Malfoy pacing away. She couldn't believe she actually fell for him! She turned to Ron and tried to pacify him.

          "Ron, just ignore that bloke." Ron was still glowering but followed Hermione and the others to the Gryffindor table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          After eating their breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to the common room. There were only few people there because most of the students were outside, enjoying the bright Sunday morning. They jumped on their favorite seats near the fireplace.

          "You know what Hermione," Ron said in an unusually diplomatic tone, "I'm really glad you're back." Hermione smiled and felt her face burn.

          "It has been an adventurous week, isn't it?" Harry grinned. 

          "Yeah, and honestly I wanted to erase it in my history," Hermione grumbled. Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed.

          "But I'm still wondering," Hermione contemplated. "Why did Snape make a love potion egg?" With this, Ginny broke into fits of giggles. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her with confusion.

          "Oh, I forgot to tell you about what I found out because of all this fuss," Ginny started after stifling her last giggle. "I was completely worried about Hermione I forgot to tell you about it." The three looked more confused. Ginny giggled again.

          "Just spill it okay!" Ron spat impatiently.

          Ginny composed herself again and said, with an annoying big grin on her face, "It's really funny you know. I really can't believe it!" She laughed hard again and choked.

          "You know wha- ugh," Ginny coughed, "you see, somebody sent that love potion egg to Snape!"

          "WHAT?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken by surprise. Ginny laughed harder than ever Hermione promised she would fell from her chair any time.

          "What the- who the heck- Are you kidding us?!" Ron started to laugh too, the new information starting to sink in. 

          "But it was ages ago though. When he was still studying here," Ginny explained. She was still giggling.

          "How did you know about it?" Hermione asked curiously.

          "Remember when we brought you in the hospital wing? After Malfoy left Madam Pomfrey asked me what happened. I shrugged because honestly, I really don't know. Then she took your temperature and studied you. I heard her mumbling what sounds like 'it wasn't a fever, what could it be?' Then she asked me if I knew any potion you took. I tried to recall some and the love potion egg was the first one to hit me. I hesitated to tell her about it but I feared that it was the cause of your sudden breakdown so I end up spilling it to her," Ginny looked sorry but Hermione just motioned her to continue. 

          "At first she looked shock and asked where did the potion come from. I told her the story and suddenly she feel into a deep stupor," said Ginny. "I became confused and shook Madam Pomfrey back. Then she smiled slyly and started muttering to herself.

          "So I got a hint that she knows where did that potion come from. I bugged her to tell me about it. At first she refused, but after many persuasions she finally told me about it."

          Harry, Ron and Hermione edged closer to Ginny, excitement overflowing them. Ginny was amused at their eagerness to hear her story. "You wouldn't believe it, honestly. There was someone who fancied Snape when he was in seventh year!" Harry and Ron fell from their seats but Hermione sat still. Ginny laughed. Ron was about to say something but Hermione let out a sharp "Ssshhh!"

          "Well, there was this girl who secretly fancied Snape. She knew it was hopeless for Snape to like her back so she was forced to take some - drastic action," Ginny chuckled, then she continued. "Since it was their last year in Hogwarts she had to do everything to get Snape, and an excellent idea came to her. Valentine's Day was nearing, so she decided to make a love potion egg and give it to Snape as a present so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

          "But unfortunately, Snape was too sharp and noticed that that egg was not normal. He accepted her present but when the girl insisted that he should eat it at that moment, Snape refused. He told the girl that he would keep the chocolate and left." Ginny paused for a moment to clear her throat.

          "I bet Snape examined the egg and didn't eat it," Hermione said. "Who was that girl anyway?" she asked curiously. Harry and Ron were laughing really hard.

          "Hermione, you're question is wrong! You should ask who in their right mind would fancy Snape and give him a love potion egg!" Ron snorted and he and Harry laughed madly again.

          "Well - oh, would you two shut up!" Ginny yelled. Harry and Ron were running out of air from laughing. "That girl was Madam Pomfrey's old friend. She didn't give me a name though."

          "What if it was Madam Pomfrey after all?" Hermione suggested with a grin. The other three laughed.

          "We can't rule out that possibility!" Hermione snapped defensively.

          "H-Hermione," Ron said in between laughs, "sh-she w-wouldn't b-be a-an ef-ffective n-nurse iif s-she h-had h-her mind on S-Snape!"

          "But why did Snape keep that egg? And how did Professor Flitwick get it?" asked Hermione.

          "Oh," Ginny said after recovering from laughing, "Madam Pomfrey also pondered on that thing. She didn't know either."

          "Maybe Snape liked that girl after all!" Harry concluded brightly.

          "Probably, or he was regretting he dumped her because no other girls got insane to fall for him!" Ron chortled.

          "I think you're right Harry," said Hermione, "and Professor Flitwick probably got it accidentally because when I went to Professor Flitwick he was looking for an ingredient inside Snape's cabinet. Maybe he unknowingly took the egg and only noticed it when Snape pointed out that it was lost."

          "So dear Snape was still checking if the remnants of his old love was still safe and well-kept," Harry said amusingly. Ron and Ginny laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

          It was already evening and Hermione was scolding Harry and Ron for leaving their homeworks undone.

          "Honestly! I thought you're already finished! You two should not always cram at the last minute!" Hermione said disdainfully. 

          "We told you! We are so worried about you we forgot about it!" Ron snapped without thinking. Hermione blushed slightly. She was happy to know that they were worried but still disapproved their idleness.

          "But still, you must not leave your work unattended! And homeworks are things that you shouldn't forget!"

          "Finally!" Harry cried gloriously. "I'm through!" He then rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Can I go ahead?"

          "It's okay," Ron mumbled. Harry said 'good nights' to them and went to the dormitory. Hermione sighed.

          "Alright, I'll help you Ron," Hermione said. Ron's eyes glinted with joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          After an hour Ron was finally done. "Thanks a lot, Hermione!"

          "No problem," she smiled. Ron blushed and looked away quickly. A long pause followed and nobody spoke. It was Ron who broke the silence.

          "Are you feeling sleepy now?" Ron asked coyly, feeling he just said something stupid. The awkward silence was bothering him. Hermione shook her head.

          "Me neither," he sighed. They stayed quiet again. 

          "Hermione, I'm really glad you're back," Ron said. Hermione just smiled. Ron was relieved to know that she wouldn't be goggling at Malfoy anymore.

          "It was really embarrassing you know," Hermione said, "but the love potion egg made me realize some things." She was still beaming. Ron turned red. Was she thinking what he was thinking?

          "L-like what?" Ron asked carefully nervously. _Had she realized that he…?_

          "That Malfoy was actually good-looking," Hermione said casually.

          "WHAT?!?"

          "I'm just joking!" Hermione laughed. Ron looked flustered. 

          "Don't say that again Hermione. It was scary to hear it from you!" Hermione giggled.

          "Well, honestly, he really is!" seeing Ron starting to get mad again she quickly snapped, "but of course it doesn't mean that I don't hate him anymore. He's still the world's greatest prat!" Ron was relieved to hear this. Then, they stayed quiet again.

          "Hermione," Ron said nervously. He was blushing and staring at the floor. "Er- I've been wanting to ask you this since you woke up, but – er, I was, um, waiting for a time with you – alone." Ron's face started to burn and feeling that Hermione was watching him made him blush more, if that was possible.

          "What is it?" Hermione asked.

          Ron took a deep breath before he started. "Er, remember when I asked you who you like? You said you had – someone in your mind. Can I, um, can I know who he is?"

          Hermione's face turned scarlet and she looked away. Her heart was beating faster. Ron stared at her for a long time. It was the same feeling when he first asked her that question. He wanted to hear it but he also wanted to shut it. But since he already brought up the question, he had no choice but to hear her answer.

          But Hermione remained quiet. She didn't even move her mouth so Ron decided to give up. "You don't have to answer it anyway. I was just, um, surprised that – that, er, you – you, um, you already like someone." Hermione chose to not respond.

          Ron felt sad as he watched her. He didn't know why himself. He felt like Hermione's silence meant rejection. Yes, _rejection_. He finally admitted to himself that he really liked Hermione more than a friend. But he didn't want to confess it. He didn't want to lose what he already had…

          "Ron," Hermione muttered. She was still flustered and was not meeting Ron's eyes. "If I don't have anyone in my mind at that moment, what will you do?"

          This time Hermione boldly looked up and stared at Ron's eyes. Ron blushed but didn't look away. It felt like there was some strong force locking their eyes. They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever, and their eyes took the job of conversing the feelings their mouths couldn't say.

          "What will I do?" Ron said silently and slowly, his eyes still gazing at Hermione's. "I will go inside your room and made you look at me, whether you like it or not," he chuckled. Hermione giggled softly. 

"I will not allow you to fall for just any guy, and I don't want you to-" Ron stopped. _Was it really the time to tell her?_

          "Don't want me to what?" Hermione asked. But she already knew the answer just by looking at his eyes, and she was happy about it. She smiled sweetly and Ron blushed again.

          Hermione clutched Ron's hand and continued to gaze at him. All the feelings she was having for him were struggling to go out. She knew it was risky, but Ron was always worth the risk. Knowing what was coming, a part of Ron wanted to stop her. He didn't want her to be the first to say it, but Hermione's hand was wiping all the thoughts in his mind. _She's the only one who could do this to me._

"Ron, I don't need a love potion egg to fall in love with you." 

          Ron could feel the heat from his face and lost track for a while but he smiled affectionately after. He leaned forward and caressed her cheek with his long fingers. He felt Hermione shivered and he mentally grinned. _She's really cute in close up._

He moved closer until their noses touched. Ron could feel her breath and his stomach made a familiar somersault. He looked at her eyes and whispered, "Same goes here." 

          With that said, they both closed their eyes and shared their sweet, first kiss.

**~*END*~**

=================================================

Clicking that blue button wouldn't hurt. So please… Review!       


End file.
